Serenas Secrets 2
by littledeviljaz
Summary: Picks up pretty much where Serenas Secrets left off but could be read as a standalone.
1. Chapter 1

Luna greeted them in human form. "Welcome home, Majesties. We trust everything is well?" she asked.  
"Yes. Everything is well. Vivien sends her love and says to visit when you have a free moment," Serena said.  
"I will. Everything's a bit of a mess. I trust you'll all be staying here for the night?" Luna asked.  
"Yes we will, Luna. Are our rooms prepared?" Serena asked.  
"Yes, Your Majesty, they are," Luna said.  
"Please don't call me that, Luna. Yes, I know that it's my title, but you've known me since birth. Just Serena, please," she pleaded.  
"Very well. Serena then. I trust you all remember where your suites are?" Luna asked.  
"Yes they do. You've been informed of everyone's situations, right?" Serena asked her.  
"Oh yes. I meant to ask how your honeymoon was," she said.  
"Fabulous, Luna, simply fabulous," Kaden said.  
"Good for you. I hate to drag your wife away, but there is something I must speak with her about," Luna said. Kaden nodded and everyone went to their rooms.  
Serena followed Luna into the office just off the front of the palace, usually used for staff. "What is it Luna?" Serena asked.  
Luna looked at her. "Serenity, did you know that your father was immortal?" she asked.  
"No, why?" she asked.  
"You may want to sit down," Luna said. Serena sat. "Your father is alive. He was wounded mortally, but he was also immediately treated for his wounds. He healed and survived with a few scars. He's here. He had no memory of who he was until just recently. He's been anxiously awaiting your arrival," Luna said.  
"I'm glad I'm sitting down. Where is he?" she asked.  
"In the back parlor. He's waiting to see you. Go on," Luna said.  
Serena stood on shaky legs. She walked quickly back to the back parlor and threw open the doors. Her father stood with his back to her but quickly turned around. "My God, Serenity," he said softly.  
"No, just Serena. Everyone still calls me Rena," she said softly. He smiled, stepped forward, and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back. "I thought you were dead," she said through tears.  
"No, even your mother couldn't kill me," he said.  
Serena pulled back, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm really emotional when I'm pregnant. Hell, I think I would be anyhow," she said with a sniffle and a smile.  
"So I'm going to be a grandpa, huh?" he asked.  
"You already are. Erin and I both have children. I have two eight-year-old daughters, Rini and Grace. Grace will rule after me. We found that out recently. I'm sure Luna's told you everything, right?" she asked.  
"I asked her not to. I wanted to hear everything from my daughter. You look like your mother. Did you know that?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I know. We saw her a few weeks ago. I needed some closure. It hurt to be hated so much," she said.  
"I suppose this came as a complete shock to you?" he asked.  
"Yeah. I didn't know you were mostly immortal," Serena said.  
"Your mother was supposed to be, too, but the spell must not have worked," he said.  
"I don't know. She used the Crystal to trap Beryl and send us into the future to be reborn while everything was being fixed. Unfortunately, we got stuck on the surface of Earth, and didn't know our way back until recently. It was quite a learning experience though. Kaden and I got married finally," she said.  
"You always did have a thing for him didn't you? I remember seeing the two of you in the gardens on my last visit here. I take it that's where you always met?" he asked.  
"Yes. When were you here? I never saw you," Serena said.  
"I know. I just came to check on my favorite princess and make sure you were doing all right. You looked like you were. You were about thirteen. About a week before I lost my memory, so around the end of August," he said.  
Serena winced. "That would be the first time that Kaden and I had seen each other since I was six. That was also the same night I got the hell beat out of me for seeing him. She didn't stop me though. I didn't care if she damn near killed me. I kept seeing him. It was the only time I broke one of her set rules," Serena said.  
"Your mother had a problem, Serena. She liked to drink. I discovered that after we married and she was pregnant with the three of you. Daily, after that I had to keep any alcohol out of the palace until after she gave birth. You don't drink do you?" he asked.  
"Not usually, but that's how I got pregnant this time. Kaden and I were both drunk when we slept together. We'd all thrown a celebratory party for everything that we'd all accomplished. At the time, we didn't know that each other remembered the affair that we'd had here. Truth be told, we had both remembered for almost ten years. We were too, err, I don't know, stubborn maybe, to talk to one another about it," Serena said. He laughed. "Will you let me go get him and the girls? I want them to meet you. And Ari and Erin and Gabe. Hey, that's right, you don't know about Gabe. The last time you were with Mom, she got pregnant. I'm not the baby of the family, Gabe is. She's thirteen and Gabe is short for Gabrielle. She looks like Grandma. Your mom. I had pictures before the final battle. I' m going too fast, huh?" she asked.  
He smiled. "Yep, but it wouldn't be you if you didn't go twenty miles over the speed limit. So, my princess isn't the baby, huh? By all means then. How come your mother never mentioned her?" he asked.  
"She was kidnapped right after birth. Mom damn near lost it. She thought it was Beryl again, but it wasn't. She did have Ari though. Anyhow, I'll go get them. They'll be thrilled. You don't mind, do you?" she asked, stopping suddenly.  
"No, Princess, I don't mind. You're still going to be my favorite though," he said. She smiled, and ran up the back stairs just as she had as a child.  
"She's really grown up, hasn't she Trenton?" Luna asked from the doorway.  
"Yes, Luna, she has. She may look like her but she reminds me of myself," he said.  
"You did the best you could," Luna said.  
"Do she and Adriana look alike at all?" he asked.  
I don't know. I can't say that I really paid attention. They're still wary of her though. Beryl raised her after all, and she attacked them. Serena healed her, but still they keep a close eye on her. I watched Serena tonight. She could see her out of the corner of her eye at all times. She also stands guard at all times. I think she expects her mother to come out and beat the hell out her at any minute," Luna said.  
"I wish I could have been there to protect her," he said.  
"I grew up just fine without it, Daddy," Serena said as everyone came into the room.  
Luna started to leave. "Feel free to stay, Luna. We don't bite," Erin said as he sat down.  
"I have things that I have to see to," Luna said.  
"Stay a while, Luna," Serena said.  
"Are you sure, Serena?" Luna asked.  
"Yes, Luna. I'm sure," Serena said.  
"I didn't realize that everyone would come," Luna said.  
"We wanted to see this mysterious person, too," Lita said.  
"Ahh. Serena didn't tell you who it was, huh?" Luna asked, noticing that Trenton had left the room while everyone settled in.  
"No, I didn't. You can come back in now," she called out the door.  
Trenton stepped through the doorway and several gasps were heard. "How is it possible?" Lita asked.  
"Immortality," he answered.  
"So the spell worked then?" Travis asked.  
"Yes it did. Mind you, we were all children when we did it. I have no way of saying one way or another if your parents are alive, " Trenton said.  
"That you're alive is amazing," Darien said.  
"Mama, who is that?" Grace asked.  
"Come here a minute, ladies," Serena said. Both girls got up and walked over to her.  
"Gods, Rena, you said you had two daughters. You didn't tell me they both looked like you as well," he said.  
"They act like her, too," Lilly said coming in the door.  
"Well hello, Lilly. I was just about to ask where you were," he said.  
"I had to do something that couldn't wait. Far be it from me to keep you all waiting though," she said softly.  
"Are you OK?" he asked.  
"Yes. I have the flu, so I'm a little under the weather," Lilly said.  
"I see," he said.  
She sat beside Rei and leaned against her. "Poor Lilly. It'll get better I promise," Rei said.  
"Sorry about that. Lil's been sick all day," Serena apologized.  
"No one can predict when they're going to get sick. So, now which one of these young ladies is which?" he asked.  
"This is Rini. Short, of course, for Serenity. And this is Grace, short for Gracelynn," she introduced.  
"We stay up the latest because Mama lets us," Rini said.  
"Rini's more outspoken, as you can tell, and Grace is more of an observer. They like to think that I cant tell them apart when they dress alike, but I can. Rini's almost an inch shorter than Grace. They act different too. Rini is more outgoing like her father, and Grace is more strong and silent, they say like me, but I don't know that I'm silent," Serena said.  
"That's for sure," Erin muttered.  
"Shut up, Erin. You have no manners at all," Lilly said.  
"I have more manners than you. I don't walk in late," he countered.  
"I was late because I was sick," she said.  
"I doubt it, probably just slow," Erin said.  
"ENOUGH!" Serena, Rei, Darien, and Lita hollered at the same time.  
"I see that hasn't changed. They're still at each others throats, huh?" Trenton asked.  
"Yes. All the time," Lita said.  
"How would you know, Lita? We're not married anymore," he said.  
"And this is why," she said, ignoring the argument he was trying to pick.  
"Grow up, Erin. People get divorced all the time. Be a man or I'll send you back," Serena snapped.  
Erin looked at her like she'd smacked him. "I'm sorry," he apologized.  
"When we get a chance, I can explain a little better what's going on. Rini, Grace, I want you two to go upstairs and crawl in bed. Don't tell me you're not tired either," she said.  
"Goodnight, Mama. Night, Daddy. Night, everyone," they called and walked up the back stairs.  
"They seem familiar with the place already," Trenton said.  
"The mansion is designed after the palace. They're pretty good," Serena said.  
"I heard that you have dogs. What Kind?" he asked.  
"Pitbulls, and I didn't bring them because I wasn't sure how they'd react to Luna, Artemis, and Diana," she said.  
"Then they're at your mansion?" he asked.  
"Yes. We left plenty of food and water for a week," Serena said.  
"Thanks for the warning, but more often than not, we're in human form. We don't get as much done in cat form," Luna said.  
"Then I'll bring then in a few days after everyone has a chance to settle in and for me to get a few things organized," Serena said.  
"We'll be prepared," Luna said. They all talked about everything for awhile before they called it a night.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena was up earlier than usual the next morning. "Off and running already?" Kaden asked as she sat down on the bed after a shower.

"Yep. Sorry," she apologized.

"It's OK. I figure it'll a few weeks before I actually get to see much of you," he said.

She smiled. "I want to try to have all of this organized before the baby comes so I can spend time with you and it," she said.

"If anyone can do it, you can. I have to go to Mars today anyhow, and hand the reins over to Rei. That should be fun," he said.

"Promise me you'll be careful?" she asked.

"I promise I won't kill my little sister," he said.

"That's what I wanted to hear. I love you, Kaden," she said and kissed him.

He kissed her back. "I love you too, Sere," he said and pulled her down onto the bed and kissed her again.

"Mmm, as much as I'd love nothing more than to continue this, I can't, Love," she said.

"I know. If you get a chance to breathe today, come find me," he said.

"I will, I promise," Serena said.

She got up and walked over to the vanity and started to work on her hair. Kaden got up and took the brush out of her hand. He gently pulled the knots from her tangled hair. "I can't stand to see you ripping a brush through your hair," he said.

"I know, but it goes faster," she said as she applied a little makeup.

"I love you, Sere, I really do, but sometimes you make no sense," he said.

She smiled. "Of course not, I make dollars," she joked. He laughed. He finished her hair and she started to pull it up. She changed her mind, and parted it down the middle. Slowly and carefully, she pulled it up into the royal hairstyle. When she was done, she just sat there for a minute, realizing that she did look a lot like her mother.

"You're not her" Kaden said softly from behind her.

"I know," Serena said as she stood.

"At least you wear something other than a dress all the time," he said.

She smiled. "You're right there. You don't think I'm underdressed do you?" she asked.

"No, Love, not at all," he said and kissed her cheek.

Luna looked up when she came down the stairs. She smiled. "Good morning, Serena. You look wonderful," she said.

"Thanks. I wasn't going to do it. I changed my mind at the last minute," she said.

"I see. It's longer than I thought it would be," Luna said.

"I know. I have to have Michelle cut it before she leaves today. I'm starving. Please tell me there's food," she said.

"Of course. What would you like?" Luna asked.

"Waffles, bacon, and eggs," Serena requested.

"I'll have someone bring it out to you. I assume you'll be in your office?" Luna asked.

"Yes. Can you send someone for Lita in about an hour please? I need to talk with her this morning," Serena said.

"Sure. Will you be needing anything else this morning?" Luna asked.

"Coffee. Make sure it's strong please. I've gotten use to Lita's version of it, and we all know how strong it is," Serena said.

"Oh yes. I will have some made with the Jovian beans then," Luna said.

"Luna, one more thing," she said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"After we get this all straightened out, take a day off. You need it," Serena said.

"I will Serena," she said and left the room.

Serena walked into her office and sat down. Coffee appeared, along with a tray of food, a few minutes later. Serena smiled. Luna had added strawberries, her favorite. "Tell Luna I said thank you," she said to the young maid. The young maid nodded and curtseyed before she left. Serena sighed. That was another thing he would have to undo. She hated their uniforms. Her phone rang and she answered it.

"Hey, I heard the most interesting rumor that one of my good friends finally found her way home," a familiar male voice came over the line.

"Long time, no hear from Seyia. What's up?" she asked.

"I heard you found your sisters and got the rest of your memories back," he said.

"I wouldn't be here otherwise," Serena said.

"True. So how are things? The last time we saw any of you, you were still teenagers," he said. "Well, let's see. I have two daughters that are eight, which reminds me, they should be getting up and ready for school. I married Kaden and have another one on the way," she said.

"Eight, huh? That would have made you, what? Eighteen?" he asked.

"Barley. We turned eighteen five days before they were born," she said.

"That's cutting it close," Seyia said.

"So I've been told. Darien was the reason I left Japan. He and the girls voted me out as their leader, and I couldn't deal. Kaden offered me a way out, so I took it. I moved to the States with him and Erin. I finished school and continued to model. I didn't tell Darien before I left because he wouldn't talk to me. I suppose I should slow down," she said.

"Yeah, start at the beginning," he said.

She started at the beginning, and explained everything. "Damn. I would have killed him for you," Seyia said.

"Kaden and Erin both offered, but I wouldn't let them. It turned out fine in the end though. The little ladies adore him. Speaking of which, they just walked in. Hold on," she said and set the phone down. "Did you both eat?" she asked.

"Yes. We came in to tell you good morning," Rini said.

"Good morning. I love you both. Have a good day at school, and behave," Serena said.

"We will, I promise," Grace said as the went behind the desk to give her a hug and kiss.

"Will you be here when we get home?" Rini asked.

"Yes, Rini, I will. I'll probably still be in here. I have a lot of things to do today," she said. "Love you, Mama. We'll be good," Grace said, and they left.

Serena picked up the phone. "Still there?" she asked.

"Of course," he said.

"They came in to try to get out of going to school. They get bored," she said.

"Sound like you," he said.

"I know. They're a year ahead of everyone, and they still get bored once in awhile," Serena said.

"They sound like pretty good kids. As much as I'm sure we'd love to continue this conversation, we both have work to do. You more than I. I'll call you later, OK?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have to go find Kaden before he takes off for the day anyhow. He's handing the reins over to Rei," she said.

"Joy. Should be fun doing business with her," he said, trying not to laugh.

"She's gotten better," Serena said.

"I'll believe it when I see it," he said.

"You'll have to come visit some time then. Bring that gorgeous wife of yours, too, and tell her I said hi. She should be standing there by now," Serena said

He laughed. "Here. She wants to say hi," he said and handed her the phone.

"Hi, Serena, how are things?" she asked.

"Getting better. It was great to hear from you both this morning. It reminded me that I do have other friends out there," she said.

She laughed softly. "You take care of yourself and we'll come visit some time. Seyia was telling me you have twin daughters. I'd love to meet them," she said.

"They'd love to meet you. Don't wait too long, or I'll be a balloon when you see me," Serena said.

"We'll come one of these weekends when we all can get together. How does a month from this weekend sound?" she asked.

"Perfect. I'll let you both go now. Take care," Serena said.

"You take care, too, Serena," she said and they hung up.

Serena smiled and shook her head. "Busy?" Kaden asked, sticking his head in the door.

"No, not yet. I just got off the phone with Seyia and his wife. Word sure does travel fast around here," Serena said.

"I know. I take it the girls tried to wriggle out of going to school?" he asked.

"Yes. Rini more than Grace. Are you leaving already?" Serena asked.

"Yeah. I have to go now. I came in to tell you I love you and I'll think of you today," he said.

"I love you, too. No strangling Rei now," she said.

"I won't. I promise. When are they coming to visit?" he asked.

"A month from this weekend, for the whole weekend. I'll tell Luna in a little bit. Call me when you get there so I know that you arrived safely," she said.

"I will. I love you, Serena," he said.

"I love you, too, Kaden. Will you be back tonight?" she asked.

"I doubt it. I'll be home tomorrow some time for sure. I'll let you know," he said. She nodded, and he kissed her long and passionately. "I'll call. I promise," he said.

"OK. If you see your sister before you leave, send her in here please," she said.

"I will. Love you," he said.

"Love you, too," she said and he left.

Lita came in just after he left. "You wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Sit," Serena said. Lita sat. "Don't worry, I'll make it short. Seyia and his wife will be coming for the weekend at the beginning of next month. I need you to make me a decent menu please. Oh, the original reason I called you in here is that we need a coffee contract. I know we didn't have one before, but we're going to now. It will benefit both of us," Serena said as they got down to business.

"OK. I'll draw it up and fax it to you," Lita said.

"Thanks, Lita. You're a genius," Serena said.

"Should I send Luna in here? We've drained the coffee," Lita said.

"Please," Serena said.

Lita nodded and stood. She walked out the door and sent Luna in. "She looks happy," Luna said as she came in.

"She is. We get Jovian coffee and she gets moon pearls," Serena said.

"Sounds like a good trade to me," Luna said as she switched coffee containers.

"Do you have real blood, or is it coffee?" Luna asked.

"It's coffee. She even bleeds it," Lilly joked as she came in.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Ring when you need more," Luna said.

"I will. Thanks, Luna," Serena said, and Luna left.

"Am I in trouble?" Lilly asked.

"Nope. I just wanted to see how you were doing this morning. Is your stomach agreeing with you yet?" Serena asked.

"Yes, actually it is. I'm not liking the teleporting. It makes me nauseous. I'm not sure I can handle going with Lita to Jupiter," Lilly said.

"I talked to her about that already. We're not going to let you go. You'll have to stay here with us," Serena said.

"I figured you'd say that," Lilly said.

"So you'll stay, right?" Serena asked.

"Yes," Lilly answered.

"Good. Maybe you can help me get this stuff sorted," Serena said.

Lilly smiled. "Coffee first," she said.

"Be my guest. It's good, too," Serena said as Lilly poured herself and Serena a cup.

"Does it seem weird to think of yourself as a queen?" she asked.

"Yes. All my life, I've been a princess, and now, all the sudden, I've been promoted to queen," Serena said.

"Well you don't look any different. Just your hair. Which, by the way, Michelle said she'd be back in a couple days, and cut it for you then," Lilly said.


	3. Chapter 3

They finished their coffee and got down to the business of sorting the papers. Singed contracts went in one pile, while others went in another. Finally, by dinner, they had it all sorted. "Now comes the review part," Lilly said.

"Most of these date back to when my mother was queen. I'll have to revise them and set up meetings. This is going to take months," Serena said.

"Start with the unsigned ones, that way you can review them, set up a meeting for discussion, and then get them signed. If there's more than one contract for the planet, make sure it all gets done in one meeting. I'll go get you some file folders and we can re-sort them by planet and subject after dinner," Lilly said.

"Sounds like a plan," Serena said. They got up and walked to the dining hall. Serena's stomach grumbled it's hunger. She smiled.

Luna looked up and smiled as they walked by her office. 'Leave it to Serena to make Lilly feel useful,' Luna thought to herself. She looked at her watch and realized they were heading to dinner. She got up and went down to the dining hall.

"Mmm, it smells good," Lilly said.

"Yes it does," Luna agreed from behind them. They jumped. "Sorry, ladies. I didn't mean to startle you," Luna said.

"It's OK. We were caught up in the aromas emanating from the kitchen," Serena said.

"Smells good," Ariana said, coming in.

Serena smiled. "Well, are you enjoying yourself?" Serena asked.

"Yes, actually. I've been exploring the castle today. I hope that's all right," she said.

"It's fine. Have you seen the twins?" she asked.

"We're in here, Mama." Grace called from the kitchen.

Serena smiled "How many times I remember doing that," Serena said with a smile.

Trenton came in then. "You were always in there. Do you know how many times we had to come and get you out of there so we could start dinner?" he asked.

She laughed. "Mmm, the cooks liked me. I could always get a cookie or piece of fudge from them. After all, chocolate makes everything better, right?" she asked.

"Yes it does," he agreed.

They all took seats at the table. Rini and Grace helped bring out the first course, then sat down to eat. "Elbows, ladies," Serena corrected politely. They both giggled and took their elbows off the table. "So, how do my two girls like being princesses?" Serena asked.

"It's good. We learned about the activity on each of the planets today. Like Aunt Lita said that there was going to be trade between here and Jupiter. That's good, right?" Grace asked.

"That's very good," Serena said.

"Are there going to be more trade lines opening up?" Rini asked.

"Yes, there will," Serena said. They ate and talked about the economy. "I have to say, I never though you ladies would be interested in trade and manufacturing," Serena said.

"It's important to know," Grace said.

"Yeah, especially for her, since she rules next," Rini agreed.

"Well, don't get stuck on the subject forever. There are other things you both should study, like diplomatics," she said.

"Our teacher said we're going to learn about that tomorrow," Rini said.

"Did he now? Have either of you called your father today to see what he was doing?" Serena asked.

"No, we forgot," Rini said.

"Can we call after dinner?" Grace asked.

"May we, and yes you may," Serena said.

Both girls smiled. "Thanks, Mama," Grace said.

They chattered happily until everyone was done with dinner. "May we be excused now please?" Rini asked.

"Yes you may. I love you, ladies," Serena said.

"Love you, too, Mama," they said in unison.

"Now that their gone, will you tell me why you and Erin barley spoke two words to each other?" Trenton asked Serena.

Serena looked at Lilly, who shrugged. "It's going to become obvious soon enough," she said.

"Lita and Erin divorced after they cheated on each other. Erin found out just exactly who Lita cheated on him with, and that just happens to be Lilly's ex husband, Travis. For some reason, Erin decided to exact his revenge with Lilly the night that we had a celebratory party and everyone was drunk. In short, Lilly's pregnant, and it's Erin's fault," Serena said.

"You know, that actually made sense. So he hurt you, huh? I can see why Serena's mad at him. It was totally uncalled for. How long are we mad at him for?" Trenton asked.

"Till he stops being such an idiot and apologizes to her," Serena said.

"Makes perfect sense," Trenton said. "In the meantime, Lilly's staying with us?" he asked.

"She wasn't going to originally. She was going to stay with Lita, but teleporting makes her sick," Serena explained.

"It made your mother sick, too, when she was pregnant with you and Rei," he said to Lilly.

"I have a question," Ariana said.

"Shoot," Lilly said.

"Aren't you older than Rei?" she asked.

"Yes, by seven minutes," Lilly answered.

"Why aren't you ruling then?" Ariana asked.

"I never wanted to rule, and Kaden knew that. Rei however, did. Even when we were growing up in the Silver Millennium, it widely known that once she turned twenty-five, Kaden would hand her the reins, and she would rule Mars. She's good at what she does though," Lilly explained.

"I see. So you planned on staying here then?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I guess that it should have been explained to you that most of the time Lilly stays with Serena," Trenton said.

"I understand that. Serena, is there anything I can do to help you and Lilly with everything that has to be done? I know a bit about running things, and I'd like to learn more," she said.

"Very well. Lil and I could use some major help," Serena said.

"Are you sure I wont be in the way?" Ariana asked.

"I'm sure," Serena said.

"I'm going riding. Is that OK, Serena?" Gabe asked.

"That's fine, Gabe. Be back before full dark," Serena said.

"I will. Hey, Dad, come with me. You know this place better than I do, and that way, we get to spend time together, too," she suggested.

He smiled. "I'd like that," Trenton said, and they headed out to the stables.


	4. Chapter 4

Serena smiled as she watched them go. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Kaden standing there. "Hey, you said you wouldn't be back," she said.

"I was wrong. What are you three up to?" he asked.

"Updating Mom's nonexistent file system. Wanna help? I haven't even started on the main office yet," she said.

"If it gets you away from it faster, then yes," he said.

"I take it you're parents left things in better order than mine?" she asked him.

"Yes, actually. Everything was very organized, but then we're not the center of the universe either. Rei said she was going to fax you something later that she wants you to look over. Some contract or another. Who knew there were so many?" he asked.

"That's what Lil and I were saying. We finally got these ones in separate piles by subject. We're going through them by planet. Then I'm going to sit and review them," she said as they walked into a much neater office.

"Better than it was this morning," Kaden commented.

"I know. Hey, can you find a couple paper shredders?" Serena asked.

Kaden went to find Luna. He returned with two paper shredders and Luna carrying a pot of coffee.

"Luna, you're a saint," Lilly said as she poured a fresh cup.

"I figured it was time for a new one," Luna said.

"Hey, we nursed the last one," Lilly objected.

"I know. I was teasing," Luna said.

"Do you have the staff contracts?" Serena asked.

"Yes, why?" Luna asked.

"These are yours then. I have them in order of date. I don't suppose you know what she did with the sun contracts, do you?" Serena asked.

Luna took the pile of papers Serena handed her. "I have them. I have a few others, too. About five folders full, unsorted. We did the best we could, but we're not skilled in running a universe without leaders," Luna said.

"It's OK. Things will get back to normal soon enough. If you bring them to me, I'll start looking through them tonight," Serena said.

"Thank you," Luna said with a smile. She left and returned with the five folders. "Your mother had no idea how to be organized. She has filing cabinets in here somewhere. Luna said lifting a bolt of cloth to reveal shiny black cabinets.

"Anything in them? Serena asked.

"I doubt it. If there is, it's moon whiskey," Luna said as she unlocked them. She opened the drawer and pulled out an unopened bottle. "I'm sorry, Serena. Did you want this, or can I take it to the kitchens?" Luna asked.

"Leave it for now. What else is there?" she asked, walking over to it. She looked in. Something was wrapped carefully in newspapers. Serena lifted it out and unwrapped it. She recognized it immediately, and smiled. "My dagger. She took it away from me when I was nine because I got good with it. She was afraid I might use it on her. The thought never occurred to me though. I should give it to the girls. They'd get more use out of it than I will. Luna, will you have someone clean and polish it? In fact, can you send five maids in here to help clean? They have to be trusted. I have no idea, good Lord..." she said, trailing off as she pulled out a golden Crystal.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"My Sun Stone," she said softly.

"Your's but I though Erin had it," Luna said

"Everyone does. He has a Crystal, too. This is the other half of it. When it was first handed to us, it split in half. Mom let him keep his and took mine and put it away. I never asked about it because I can use the Silver Crystal," Serena said.

She flipped open her cell phone and called Erin. "Hello?" he asked.

"Hey, we're cleaning out the downstairs office, and we opened the filing cabinets. Guess what I found," she said softly.

"Your sanity?" he asked.

"No. I lost that a long time ago. I found my half of the Sun Crystal," Serena said.

"You're joking, right?" he asked.

"No. I have it in my hand," Serena said.

"Can you use it?" he asked.

"I've never tried 'cause I can use the Silver Crystal," she said.

"I'm going to see if it'll come to me, OK?" he asked.

"Sure," Serena said. He concentrated. The Crystal glowed, but didn't move. "It glows, but doesn't do anything else," she said.

"You try calling for the other half then. I'll be amazed when it comes to you," He said.

She concentrated, and sure enough, the other half of the Crystal appeared. It fit itself to the half in Serena's hand, and merged with a bright flash of light. The light died down, and Serena stood where she was, wearing an updated version of her grandmother's gown. "Very disconcerting. How come it didn't work for you?" she asked.

"I don't know. Wanna trade?" he asked.

"If you can call it, it's yours," Serena said.

"It won't come to me, Serena. It never has," Erin said.

"Try," Serena insisted.

He did, and he was right, it didn't budge. "Put them together," he said suddenly. Serena called the Silver Crystal and took it out of the brooch. She held it in the palm of her right hand, then concentrated on trying to merge the two. A bright flash of light engulfed the room again as the two stones merged together. The light continued out of the room to engulf the whole palace and then spread further to farthest corners of the universe. It finally died down.

"Good Lord, what did you do, Sere?" Kaden asked.

"I merged the two Crystals. Why?" she asked.

"Take a good, long, hard look in the mirror, Sweetheart," he said.

She turned to the mirror on the wall. She gazed into the mirror. She was startled by what she saw. She was wearing the most beautiful silver gown with gold accents. Her hair was done up in a very elaborate hairstyle, and a silver crown sat in the middle of it all. "I don't understand," she said, and turned to the door where her father now stood. Confusion was written on her face.

"Well, young lady, you're more powerful than any of us thought," he said.

"If your mother could see you now, she would be amazed. You achieved what she never could. It was a prophecy that one day a young ruler would merge the two Stones, uniting the universe in peace. That young ruler is you, my dear," Luna said and curtsied low.

She looked at Kaden. "I think, my dear, that we may need to go back to your mother," he said softly.

"Erin, are you still there?" she asked into her phone.

"I'm still here. I felt that," he said.

"I didn't mean to. I just did what you suggested," Serena said.

"I know, Rena. Take care if you go back there. You have no idea how dangerous it could be for you to be back in time with both Crystals at the same time," Erin said.

"You're not coming?" she asked.

"No. You need to do this with Kaden," he said.

"I'm scared," she said.

"I know. I can feel it. You'll be OK, Serena. I promise. She can't hurt you. You're much too powerful for her. It's too bad we didn't know about this before we all died, or you could have saved us all," he said.

"But the Silver Crystal isn't as strong as the Lunar crystal," Serena said.

"You have the crystal?" Luna and Trenton asked in unison.

"Yeah, for over a year now," Serena said.

"Do you control it?" Luna asked.

"Of course. Just as easily as the Silver Crystal," she said.

"Can you call it?" Trenton asked. Serenity called it without any trouble. She set the Silver and Gold Crystals down while she took the crystal out of it's brooch. "How do you do that?" Trenton asked.

"The same way I put it in there. A little magic," she said.

Trenton looked amazed. "Luna, do you think she'll be the ultimate ruler?" he asked.

"Yes. If they have the Eternity Stones and can use them. They're more powerful than any of their predecessors," Luna said.

"So it would be a big deal if I told you the Life Crystals came to us before we left, too?" she asked.

"Yes. You don't have the Planet Crystals, do you?" Luna asked.

"No, but we know where they are," she answered.

"Good Lord," Luna whispered.

Serena looked at Kaden who shrugged, then at Ariana who shrugged, too. "Merge them," Gabe said from the doorway. Serena shrugged and did what Gabe suggested. She merged the crystal with the other two Crystals until it glowed a brilliant greenish white color. "Now call the other two," Gabe said.

"But we don't know what it will do to her," Luna objected.

"Sure we do. It will make her the most powerful women in the universe, with the power to bring peace and light to all corners of a very dimly lit universe," Gabe said.

Serena smiled. She took Gabe's suggestion and conjured the Crystals. She merged them all into one. Another brilliant flash soared out to the farthest corners of the universe. It died down, and her gown had turned a silvery blue. Her crown was a completely different design, and her hair was down, almost to the floor, and floated around her in thick, glossy, silver waves. She looked stunning, floating three inches off the ground, her wings on her back had goen from white to silver.

"Wow!" Ariana breathed.

"If there ever was an enemy, Serenity could kill them with one look," Kaden joked.

She smiled, and her feet touched the ground. The Crystal had turned a brilliant black. "Now we know," she said calmly. She picked up her phone off the desk where she'd set it in order to merge the Stones.

"Erin?" she asked.

"Still here, Rena. I'd love to see you like this. I bow to you, little sister, even though you can't see me'" he said.

"Stand up," she said.

"Will you be OK?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm not going back either. We'll figure things out from this time," Serena said.

"Good for you," Erin said. "If you can ever get the Sun Crystal back, send me my half, will you?" he asked.

"I'll do one better," she said she concentrated on the crystal in front of her, and it split into four pieces with a resounding crack. She let go of the power as it split. It swirled in a mist for a moment, before dividing into four, and going into the separate pieces. "I'm sending you a piece. I know you'll be able to use it," Serena said confidently.

"Thanks, Rena," he said. She sent it. "I got it. Letting you go now, OK?" he asked.

"Later," she said, and they hung up.

"What will you do with the other two pieces?" Ariana asked.

Serena looked at her. "One goes to Grace, and one to Kaden for safe keeping until Grace has children," Serena said. Ariana nodded, understanding that even alone, they were ultimately powerful. "Should there ever be a time when they're needed, they'll pull themselves back together. Otherwise, we remain in peace," Serena said.


	5. Chapter 5

"That was a great light show," Gabe said as they resumed cleaning.

"I know, right?" Serena agreed with a smile.

"You know, for an older sister, you're pretty OK," she said.

"Thanks. What do you want?" Serena asked.

"To know who the black stallion belongs to," she answered.

"He's quite untamable," Luna said.

"No horse is untamable. I proved that with Midnight Star," Serena said.

"Well, generations later, that stallion is just like him," Luna said.

"Hmm. Do any of the other horses catch your eye?" Serena asked.

"One. She's the all white mare," Gabe said.

"Ahh, now that's Wild Beauty. She's picky about who she lets ride her. You can give her a try. She descends from Serenity's own horse, White Lightening," Luna said.

"You know horses Luna?" Gabe asked.

"About as well as anyone who raises and breeds them," a male voice answered.

Serena looked down to see the voice coming from none other than Artemis. "Shouldn't you be helping Mina?" Serena asked.

"She kicked me out. Told me she had everything under control, and that she grew up with you, for crying out loud," he said as he went from cat form to human form.

"That's very disconcerting," Gabe said.

"Hello, and you are?" Artemis asked.

"Don't be rude. That's Gabe," Serena said from the pile of papers she was sorting through.

"I see. What are you doing, Serena?" he asked.

"Looking at my birth certificate," she answered with a frown.

"Then why are you frowning?" he asked.

"Sorry. I'm a little frustrated that she didn't take care to better organize things. These are important documents thrown around like discarded doodles," she said with a sigh.

"MAMA!" Grace hollered from somewhere down the hall. Serena cringed, and looked up. Grace appeared with her cell phone in hand. "Daddy wants to talk to you," she said breathlessly.

Serena sighed and took the phone from her daughter. "Yes, Darien?" she asked.

"What the hell was that power surge?" he asked.

She smiled. "A combination of all five Crystals," she answered.

"Five?" he asked confused.

"The Sun Crystal, the Silver Crystal, the Eternity Crystal, the Life Crystal, and the Planet Crystal," Serena said.

"That's some powerful magic, Serena. What did you do with the Crystal?" he asked.

"I broke it into four pieces. I have one, Erin has one, I'm going to give Grace hers since she's standing here, and Kaden has the other for safe keeping until Grace has children, and an ascendant is chosen," Serena said.

"Are you sure Grace is ready for that level of responsibility?" Darien asked.

"I trust her," Serena said.

"OK. If you trust her with it, then give it to her. Are you planning on teaching her how to use it then?" he asked.

"Yes. She can learn at the same time I am," Serena said.

"OK. Be careful. No more light shows either," he said.

"I promise," she said, and they disconnected. She handed Grace the phone back. "When did your father get those for you?" she asked.

"When you were gone," Grace answered.

"Remind me to knock some sense into him when I see him next," she murmured and handed Grace her Crystal. "DO NOT lose that. It is a very powerful Crystal. OK? Serena asked. Grace nodded. "Here take this and share it with your sister. It used to be mine a long time ago," Serena said and carefully handed her the dagger.

"Would you be mad if I just gave it to Rini?" Grace asked.

"No," she answered.

"It's not that it's not cool, but I'm not into daggers and swords. I'm sorry," Grace apologized. "Its fine, honey, really. I'm glad you like other things, too," Serena said. Grace smiled and walked off. "Yeah, that will last all of two days before Rini gets her into it," Serena said. Kaden agreed. "Now, before we were interrupted a few minutes ago, Gabe was asking about horses. Artemis, is there anything wrong with the white mare?" Serena asked.

"No. She's just picky, like Luna said. She can give her a shot if she wants to," he said rudely.

"I have a name, you rude man," Gabe said.

"Easy, Gabrielle. I don't need a fight between the two of you over the horses. Is Diana around?" Serena asked.

"I'm right here," Diana said from her perch on her mother's shoulder.

"Favor?" she asked Diana.

"Yeah?" Diana asked.

"Will you please take my little sister out to the stables to see about the white mare?" she asked.

"Sure. I hope you don't mind cats. I'm not fond of my human form," she said as she jumped onto Gabe's shoulder.

"I like cats. Why don't you like your human form?" Gabe asked.

"Too bulky. Easier to get around this way," She said, and they walked toward the stables.


	6. Chapter 6

"I told you not to be rude, Artemis," Serena said.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

Serena shrugged. "It's a waste of your breath to apologize to me. I'm not the one mad at you. She is. When she and Diana come back you can apologize to her," Serena said.

"Wait, she's your little sister? How?" he asked.

"Mom said the spell to reincarnate all the children. They were her children, too," Serena said.

"They?" Artemis asked.

"I think she means me, also," Ariana said as she handed Serena some more papers to look through.

Artemis turned to look at her. His eyes widened in surprise. "You look like Serena," he said.

Everyone laughed. "No she doesn't," Kaden said.

"Ariana, stand up and come here so he can see that we're different," Serena said.

Ariana stood gracefully, and walked over to her sister. They both looked at Artemis. "See, Serena's taller by an inch, and our eyes are different colors. I'm a little more quiet than she is. I'm still in the 'I'm new and not quite sure where I fit in or if I really belong here' kinda phase," Ari spoke softly. "Mmm. You still look alike. If no one knew you, you could be identical," Artemis said. Ariana shrugged and sat down.

They continued to sort through the mounds of paper work they kept finding. It was midnight before anyone thought to look at the clock. "I didn't realize that it was that late," Serena said.

"IF you don't mind, we're going to bed," Luna said.

"You should've already been in bed, we all should've!" Serena exclaimed after glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Funny thing how time flies when you keep busy. I believe Gabe and Ari have already gone up for the night." Luna said, and she and Artemis went off to bed.

Lilly stood. "I think they have the right idea i'm beat. Rena, are you coming?" she asked as she stopped in the doorway, and looked back at her best friend.

"Hey, Lil, look at this," Serena said softly.

Lilly came back in the room and took the picture Serena held out. "Wow. I never knew anything like this existed of us," Lilly said.

"None of us was paying any attention when someone snapped it, but we're all there. Even Keith and Robert. We couldn't have been more than four. That would have made the boys ten, and Kaden and Keith fourteen. Right before he died. Funny, I always thought he died before we were born," Serena said.

"Hey are you two coming?" Kaden asked.

"Yeah, hold on. Kaden, how old were you and Keith when he died?" she asked.

"Thirteen, fourteen, I don't really remember. i tried to forget those tiems. Why?" he asked.

Lilly handed him the picture. He smiled. "I always thought he died before we were born," Serena said.

"No, but you wouldn't have remembered him. You were like three or barely four," Kaden said.

Serena frowned. She flipped open her phone. "Hello?" Faith answered sleepily."

"I need a time favor," Serena said.

"OK, I'm up. What do you need?" she asked.

"Take me back to before I was born. I need to see something," Serena said.

"I'm confused, but if you really want me to, I will," Faith said.

"I really want you to. Be here in five minutes," Serena said and hung up.

"Where are you going?" Kaden asked.

"I have to see something," Serena said mysteriously. Faith appeared, and Serena stepped through the portal to the Time Gates. "Stop when the boys were eight," she said.

"Which boys?" she asked.

"Kaden and Keith," she said. Faith stopped. "Let me see. Keith was sick, right?" she asked. "Yes," Faith answered.

"But he didn't die?" Serena asked.

They both watched for a bit. "No, he didn't," Faith said.

"Yes he did. I know he did. I'd stake my life on it that he did. I would have at least a vague memory of him. I do of Kaden, but not him," Serena said.

"Listening," Faith said.

"Can you tell if a timeline has been changed?" Serena asked.

"Usually. I didn't feel anything change though," she said.

"He died when he was eight. I know he did," Serena said again.

"Aunt Serena, we just saw that he didn't. We can watch again," Faith said. They did.

"There. Right there. He died right there," Serena said as the time stream slowed.

"I'll be dammed. Someone's fixed it so he doesn't die until later," Faith said.

"Is it bad?" Serena asked.

"No. Good. How did you know when I didn't?" she asked.

"I don't know. I found this picture, and it sent bells off in my head. I asked Kaden and Lilly, and got the same answer. I guess I'm sensitive because of all the power let off earlier," she said softly.

"Given time, a memory will replace itself, and you won't have even visited with me about this," Faith said.

Serena smiled. "Thanks, Faith. I needed some reassurance," she said, and they stepped back through the portal.

"That was fast," Kaden said.

"I found out what I needed to know," Serena said.

Kaden smiled. "Shall we?" he asked. They walked uptairs to bed. By the next morning, a new memory had been made to replace the old one.


	7. Chapter 7

Luna brought Serena a fresh pot of coffee and breakfast. "Luna, don't you have more important things to do than bring me breakfast? You know I can get it myself," Serena said.

"Yes, but I like seeing you first thing in the morning. I feel wanted by you. I never did by your mother," Luna said as she sat the tray down.

"Well if it makes you feel wanted, then be my guest. At least join me for my first cup of Java," she said.

Luna smiled and sat down. "This place looks better than I've seen it in a very long time. You started to mention something about cleaning maids yesterday, would you still like some sent? I have a few that I trust highly," Luna said.

"Ahh, please. Hot water and white cloths so they know when they're spreading the dust and dirt and when their wiping it off," Serena said.

"Good thinking. Just straight hot water?" Luna asked.

"Yes. As hot as they can stand it. I want it changed often, too. Don't worry about the soap right now, just get the main dust and everything off. Take the rugs out for dusting, and if they can be salvaged, bring them back in. If not, give them to someone who might still find use for them. There's plenty of shelters out there. Today I also need you to hire on a full cleaning staff. I want this scrubbed with hot water from top to bottom and aired out. It's stuffy," Serena said.

"Thank God someone with sense. Your mother never opened the windows," Luna said.

"Well we'll open them now," Serena said.

"Good. Consider it done. There are many things that were stored in the attics, as well as the gymnasium downstairs in the basement. Would you like those things gone through as well?" Luna asked.

"Yes. Just stay out of the offices until I can get to them," Serena said. Luna nodded. "Luna, would you mind if we did this every morning? That way I don't have to drag you out of important things, and you don't have to come looking for me," she said.

"That is a wonderful idea," Luna said smiling.

Serena smiled back. "Will you send Artemis in?" she asked.

"Sure. Will you need anything else?" Luna asked.

"Nope. Just more coffee from time to time. Oh, and start in the attics so you're not dirtying the clean downstairs. I forgot to mention yesterday that Seyia and his wife will be coming for a visit the first weekend of next month. They'll be staying for the whole weekend, so if we can have things pretty well organized on the surface by then, it would be appreciated," Serena said.

"No problem. Artemis has the records of the accounts. You can trust him. He wouldn't let anyone else look at them. He doesn't trust anyone else," Luna said.

"Good. I'm glad that hasn't changed, but I need to know where we sit financially before I have you hire more staff," Serena said.

Luna nodded in agreement, and sent Artemis in after she left. "You wished to see me?" he asked.

"Sit. I need to know where we are financially," Serena said.

"I haven't let anyone else near the account ledgers," Artemis said.

"I'm not asking you to either. I just want to hire on a full staff and some temporary staff. I'm asking for an account balance to do so," Serena said.

"I see. Would you like to see them for yourself?" he asked.

Serena wrinkled her nose in distaste. "I don't like numbers unless they're on a check," she said.

"Would a piece of paper work?" Artemis asked.

"Like a current printout?" she asked.

"Yep. I do it all by computer. I have everything backed up three times," he said.

"Can I have a copy of the most recent statements?" she asked.

"That I can do. I always keep one with me. No one can get into it unless they know the password," he said.

"I'll bet I know what it is, too," Serena said.

"Give it a shot then," he said as he logged into her laptop that she'd brought downstairs. She typed in LunaArtemisDianaMoon and everything popped up. "You're good," Artemis said.

"I know you well enough," she said as she made sense of the numbers staring at her. She shut it off. "Very nice. Thank you, Artemis. Do me a favor?" she asked.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Send Lilly in. I need to do something about the maids' uniforms before they drive me crazy," she said as she pulled up her design program.

Artemis sent Lilly in, and they worked out five different styles and different colored uniforms for the various sets of staff. "That's a lot of variation. Do you think they'll like them?" Serena asked.

"Yes I do. They have five different styles for each area," Lilly said.

Good, I need five hundred of the selection sheets printed off. One hundred for each area," Serena said.

"Isn't that a bit much?" Lilly asked.

"We're hiring on more staff," Serena said.

Lilly looked relieved. "You're going to open the whole palace back up, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes, including adding a museum to the parts that haven't been used in a couple millennia," Serena said.

"Can I help there? I love old things," Ari said from the doorway.

"Ari, come in, sit down, have some coffee. Do you think you could draw up an idea if Lilly showed you where I was talking about?" she asked.

"Yes. Will I have to order things to put in there, or do you have them?" she asked.

"I don't know. Luna is supposed to get staff to start in the attics today. If you know anything about it, thae maybe you can help direct people. I don't want anything tossed that doesn't need to be. If it can be used but hasn't been in a long time, and you have no use for it in the museum, then send it to a shelter. Can you do it?" Serena asked.

"Yes. Thank you, Serena. You wont regret this. I promise," she said excitedly.

"Well gee, if I'd have known that's all it took to get you excited, I would have let you at it yesterday. Can you catalog the stuff we have? I need pictures of it for insurance purposes," Serena said.

"Not a problem. Do you have a digital camera?" she asked.

"If I write you a check, will you go get one that you want?" Serena asked. She nodded. Serena pulled out the checkbook that Artemis had sent to her, and wrote her sister a check. "Do you think three will cover it?" she asked her sister.

"It should," Ariana said hesitantly.

"Well, if it doesn't, come back and I'll write you another one," Serena said. "You may be surprised to find things aren't as expensive as they were on the surface of Earth." she said and handed her the check.

"Lilly, will you come with me? I'm not familiar with the planet and I know you'd love to get out for a bit," Ari said.

Lilly was surprised. She looked at Serena, who shrugged. "If you stay, I'll put you to work," Serena warned.

Lilly stood. "We'll be back in a bit," she said. Serena nodded.

Luna came in with fresh coffee after they left. "I think you're doing the right thing opening the whole palace again. Will there be a charge for the museum?" she asked.

"Yes. A dollar each to benefit the missing children's organization. Three and under are free," Serena said.

"You're a great queen, Serenity. I admire you. Why the missing children's organization though?" Luna asked.

"Simple. Ari and Gabe. I want every family to have a chance to find their missing child," Serena said.

"I hope you never change, Serena," Luna said.

"Luna, go ahead with the hiring of the new staff. As soon as you get enough applicants, let me know and I'll help screen them. I'm not always trusting," Serena said.

"Nor am I, Serena. What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"Expensive room, lovely little knickknacks. The front parlor," she said.

"I see. We'll know then if something comes up missing before they leave. I assume then, that you want them in one at a time?" Luna asked.

"Please. I assume the ladies will be in here shortly to start cleaning?" Serena asked. Luna nodded, and at that moment five ladies, each carrying two buckets of streaming water, strode in.

"Its about time someone decided to clean this place up. It's such a shame to let it sit for so long collecting grime and dust," one of the older women said.

"My thoughts exactly. Luna trusts all of you very much. I hope that you don't mind being pulled away from your regular duties to do this, but I assure you that you will be quite compensated for your time and efforts," Serena said.

They turned and looked at her. "Your Majesty, we didn't realize that you were still about," the maid said.

"It's quite all right. I was just leaving. Should any of you find anything while you're cleaning, have Luna bring it to my attention please. If you should find more papers, please set them gently in the top drawer of the filing cabinet, and I'll get to them later," she said.

"Very well, Majesty. Is there anything else?" she asked.

"Yes. Starting next month, you will no longer be wearing those ugly outfits. I have designed different styles for you to choose from. One color for each area," she said.

The maid smiled. "Thank you," she said and curtsied low.

Serena nodded, shut her computer, picked it up, and went to start work on the upstairs office. Luna followed. Luna unlocked the heavy doors and they pushed them open. Serena frowned. "It's worse than I hoped," she said.

"I've said before, your mother was never very organized, and she liked to drink. Shall I gather the papers into one pile?" Luna asked.

"Yes. I'm going to wipe off the desk real quick before I set the computer down. I have no intention of letting any crap get into it. Is there any chance that somewhere someone has all the information from these old computers?" Serena asked.

"I can ask, but the doors have stayed locked since before the final battle," Luna said softly.

"She would have at least had everything backed up, right?" Serena asked.

"I would hope so. I did it for her sometimes. She had a problem keeping secretaries," Luna said.

"And listening to her head advisors. What do you think, Luna?" Serena asked.

"I think we have a great deal of work in front of us," Luna said.

"I'm going to start in here myself if you don't mind," Serena said.

"Then I will see to getting some staff to help in the attics before your sister and Lilly return. Ring if you need anything," Luna said and started to leave.

"I do need one thing, Luna," she said.

"What is it?" Luna asked stopping in the doorway.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Serena asked.

Luna smiled. "Yes, my dear, you are," she said with a warm smile and walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Serena looked around at the papers that were stacked everywhere. "This is going to take us forever," Kaden said as he walked in, paper shredder in hand.

"I know. I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful," Serena said.

"That's my line," Kaden teased.

"I thought I always looked restless, even in my sleep," Serena said.

"Not always. I think you look like an angel," he said and kissed her. "So where do we start?" he asked.

"The desk. She has papers everywhere, and I need to set my computer down," Serena said.

"I came prepared," Kaden said, holding up a wet, white cloth. He wiped the desk quickly, and they were both surprised to see dark cherry wood under the dust and papers.

"It's gorgeous," Serena said.

"Yes it is. Do want an old man's help?" Trenton asked, walking in, a bucket of steaming water in one hand, furniture polish and white cloths in the other.

"Sure, Daddy. If you want, you can help Kaden and I move papers to the now wiped desk so we can wipe off everything else," Serena said.

They moved the stack of papers to the desk, and moved furniture around so they could get to a far window. Trenton and Kaden opened it. It grated against the wood since it hadn't been opened in over a millennia. "Ahh we did it!" Trenton said as he took a deep breath of fresh moon air. Kaden laughed.

"We'll need vinegar and newspapers to clean those windows," Serena said.

"Why not just use Windex and paper towels?" Trenton asked.

"For the same reason you don't use a tree branch to write on. It doesn't work. Vinegar will, especially with all the grime and dirt on them. Water first though," Serena said and took the wet cloth and wiped it across the window. More sunlight filtered in. She wiped the whole window clean of dust and grime, then simply threw the cloth away. "Do you think that you men can handle that while I try to salvage some of these papers?" she asked.

"We can do this, Sere," Kaden said.

Together they worked for half an hour wiping all the windows clean. When they were done, sunlight filled the room. Then they removed the covers from the filing cabinets that needed to be replaced.

Kaden opened one. "Hey, Rena, what's this?" he asked, holding out a long intricately carved wooden box.

She took it and fingered the lock. She gave the lock a good hard tug and it broke in her hand. She opened it and smiled. "Just what I thought it was," Serena said. Both men looked, but the box looked empty to them.

"What is it that you see that we don't?" Trenton asked.

Serena reached inside and lifted the false bottom. Inside lay a very gorgeous sword. "Whose is it?" Kaden asked, practically drooling.

"Sailor Serenity's," Serena answered.

"Who's Sailor Serenity?" Kaden asked, confused.

"Either Ariana or me," Serena said.

"You're Sailor Moon," Kaden pointed out.

"I know that. No one knows how the Serenity Crystal disappeared. It just left one day, and never returned. I was five," Serena said.

"So call for it," Trenton said.

"I can't," Serena said.

"Why not?" Kaden asked.

"Because it only comes to the person its meant for," Serena said.

Kaden looked at her. "So you can't call it?" he asked.

"I don't know. I haven't tried, and I'm not going to," Serena said.

"Why?" Kaden asked.

"Because I don't want to. What if it comes to me? Then what?" she asked.

"Then you're Sailor Serenity," Kaden said, confused.

"With even more power that I don't want," she said.

"I understand," Kaden said finally. "So what will you do with the sword then?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'll put it back in its magic case, and lock it up and throw away the key," Serena said.

Lilly and Ariana came back about then. "Serena, I couldn't believe that the check you wrote was real," Ariana said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because it had to many zeros behind the three. When you said three, I thought you meant three hundred dollars, not three hundred thousand," Ariana said.

"Well camera equipment is expensive. I figured that would cover everything you needed, and give you some spending money for later," Serena said, confused.

"Why would I need it when the camera only cost around seven hundred dollars?" she asked.

"I don't know. The computer the software, the editing programs, those kind of things," Serena said.

"I didn't think of that. Still, it would only be around three or four thousand dollars. Serena, what were you thinking?" she asked.

"I don't know. If you don't want the money you can spend what you want, and give the rest to someone who does," she said.

Ariana stood there speechless. "Money has no value to you, does it?" she asked softly.

"No. I gave you a nice small chunk of money to do what you pleased with. I made at least that much per shoot when I was twenty," Serena said.

"And it doesn't bother you to just write a check and walk off?" Ariana asked.

"Ari, let me explain something. I am a tightwad. I like my money, and I don't like to spend it. I paid the bills, bought things that were needed, and not top of the line stuff either. I took the girls to JC Penny's and Sears when they needed clothes because they grow so fast, it wasn't worth spending a hundred dollars on a pair of jeans that they would wear two or three times before they were out of them. I spent twenty-five dollars on a pair of jeans that they could grow into and wear for a longer time. I have more money in my personal accounts than I can spend in this lifetime," Serena said.

"So it's a big deal that I was given the money?" she asked, confused.

"Yes. I gave you what I thought you could use to make things better for yourself. I don't know what you like and dislike. Go on a shopping spree. Have some fun. We're making money hand over fist, and no one's been around to supervise things much for the last millennia. Think about what will happen when we open up the stables again for breeding. Or when we do charity auctions and children's tours. People will want to trade with us, and us with them. Money will change hands," Serena said.

"OK. I'll use it, but don't say you weren't warned," Ariana said.

"Then you have ideas?" Serena asked.

"Yes. Tons. Since we already have the camera, I'll start taking pictures. We bought several memory cards, so I wont have to upload them right away," Ari explained.

"How many cards?" Serena asked.

"Five cards, 128 gigs each, and i talked her into a nice tablet." Lilly said.

"Good thinking," Serena said.

Ari beamed with the praise. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that you have a good head on your shoulders?" Serena asked.

"No, not exactly. I was usually told that my best could always be better. She wasn't really rude, just pushy. I was lost when she was killed. I wanted revenge. That was before I really knew everything though," Ariana said.

"And now that you know everything?" Serena asked.

"I want to be like you. Is that weird?" she asked.

"Yes and no. I guess since your older, I would think to aspire to be more like you, but since you didn't really have a way in the world yet, I could see why you'd want to," Serena said. Ari smiled. "OK. Weird now," Lilly said. Serena laughed softly.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few weeks went like that. Serena sorted contracts and other important documents, while everything from the attics to the basements were catalogued. "God, I've never seen so many valuables just thrown around so carelessly," Ariana said as she and Lilly walked up from the basement.

"Next we get to go to Mars and do the same thing," Lilly said laughing.

Ariana grimaced. "I need a break," she said as they walked into the main hall.

"Ari, Lilly, just in time for dinner. Tomorrow we have guests," Serena reminded them.

"I forgot all about that. Rena, you could set up five museums with all the stuff you have," Ariana said.

"Good. Then we'll have plenty of stuff to rotate with. When can we open?" Serena asked.

"How about a week before Christmas. Since you have a lot of Christmas stuff, too, we can start off with that. Then after the first of the year, we can rotate it into ancient sleds and things. I want to go with seasons first so we can go through some of that stuff," Ariana said.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Serena said, and they walked into the dining room.

"Hey, gorgeous," Kaden greeted Serena with a quick kiss.

"I'm sorry. I forgot I was supposed to come early. I was..." Kaden cut her off.

"Busy, I know. That's OK. I still love you," he said. She smiled, but looked exhausted. "Are you going to rest tonight?" he asked.

"Of course. I'm tired tonight. If I didn't have so much to do yet, I would go to bed early," Serena said.

"Couldn't you anyhow? Just this once?" he asked.

"Kaden, I have three very important meetings tomorrow morning. I have to finish the contracts or it's all pointless. Besides, Seyia and his wife will be here tomorrow afternoon, and I want to be there to greet them. Things haven't been sorted, changed, or gone through since Mom died. You know this. It's going to take me forever to write up all these contracts. I have to read all of the previous ones before it, and figure out how I can revise it to make it work in modern day. I'm trying to get it all done before the baby comes so I don't have as much to worry about after it's here," Serena said as they sat down for dinner.

"I know, I know. We've all been trying to help, too. Isn't there anything more that we can do?" he asked.

"Sure. You're a lawyer. Read through the contracts for the meeting with Venus tomorrow, make revisions, type them up, and that'll be less that I have to do," Serena said.

"I hate contracts," Kaden muttered.

"I know. So do I. If we don't have them though, we won't be getting anywhere. We're only the head rulers of the planets, Love. We pass or deny these things. I need a secretary that I can trust with interplanetary information. So far all of the applicants Luna has screened have failed one way or another," Serena said.

"I know. It seems the only ones we can trust are ourselves. Though I do have to say that the palace cleaning came along rather quickly. Having fresh air in here helps," Kaden said.

"It does make a world of difference. All the mildew smell is gone. Heck, the mold in general is gone. Once we found the source of it and got it taken care of, everyone has been feeling a lot better. Bleach is such a wonderful invention," Serena said, amused.

"Hey, what does Diana do anyhow?" Ariana asked suddenly.

"She doesn't really do anything. She was never assigned anything before your mother died," Luna said.

"I help wherever I'm needed," Diana said in her defense.

"Can she be trusted with interplanetary secrets?" Ari asked.

"Of course. Why?" Artemis asked.

"Could she be Rena's secretary?" Ari asked.

"Hey, yeah, she'd be great at it," Gabrielle agreed.

Luna and Artemis looked at each other, then to Serena. "What do you say, Diana? Will you help me?" Serena asked.

"Sure. I like computers and typing. Besides, from the looks of things, if you don't get help soon, you'll never get caught up," Diana said.

"Great. Can you start Monday morning?" Serena asked.

"I could start tonight and help get things put away now that they're organized. I also have a degree in law, so I could always help look over contracts if you wanted me to," She said.

"Diana, you're a saint," Serena said. She blushed.

The rest of the evening went fairly quickly as Serena and Diana got to work. Diana organized the files into their separate drawers, which allowed Serena easier access to them. Serena and Kaden typed up the three contracts while Diana worked. "Hey, does this mean I have to wear a uniform?" Diana asked.

"No, just dress nicely once we open the palace for business again. That gives you three months," Serena said.

"Nice like dress slacks and shirt?" Diana asked.

"Yes. Dresses are not required. I can't abide the things myself," Serena said.

"Good. I wanted to make sure. I guess that means I'll have to borrow some money and go shopping," Diana said. Serena stopped typing for a minute, and pulled out the business checkbook. She wrote Diana a nice, small check as a sign on bonus. She handed it to an unsuspecting Diana. "What's this for?" she asked, confused.

"I give all the secretaries a sign on bonus. I also give Christmas bonuses. They come out with the next check in a week. The pay period ended today, but I'll compensate you for the whole weekend. You can pick up you first check from your mom in the downstairs office next Friday, " Serena said.

Diana smiled. "I'm getting paid for this?" she asked.

"Yes. Why did you think you wouldn't?" Serena asked.

"I don't know, because I grew up here I guess," Diana answered.

"Nope. Even your parents get paid by me. I don't normally sign the checks, but I have to for the Christmas bonuses because they come out of a different account. I also sign all fifteen head supervisor checks," Serena said.

"You do a lot," Diana said.

"Yes I do. We wouldn't be making any money if I didn't try my hardest at everything," Serena said.

"Dad said that you had a tons of money to begin with, and that just since you've been back, you've practically doubled it," Diana said.

"I'm good at what I do. I let your father take care of the numbers and the horses. Witch reminds me, I heard Star Fire had a new colt. What was he named?" Serena asked.

"We haven't named him yet. He's a wild one. I told my dad that's what we should name him, and he laughed at me," Diana said. Serena smiled and they finished their work for the evening.

"Well, Rena, we're done before I expected to be. She really helps," Kaden said.

"I know. I don't know what I'll do if she ever quits," Serena said.

"I don't plan on quitting. I may have to take time off eventually, but I don't plan on it in the near future," Diana said, and turned and left.

Serena pulled the big heavy doors closed and locked them. "Why do you always lock them?" Kaden asked.

"Because I don't want anyone in there when I'm not in there. There's to much information for prying eyes in there," she said.

"I guess I didn't think about that," Kaden said.

"We should go to bed. I'm exhausted," Serena said.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Why don't we check on the girls first?" he asked. Serena agreed.

They knocked softly on the door to the still lit room the girls had decided to share. Rini opened it. "Hey, Sweetheart. We're going to bed, and we just wanted to say goodnight, OK?" Serena asked. "Sure. Grace and I were just getting ready to go to bed, too. We can't wait 'til break," Rini said.

Grace stood and came over to them. "My throat still hurts, Mama," Grace said as she gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Serena felt her throat. It felt a little swollen. "I tell you what. If your throat doesn't feel better before I send you to your uncle's for a visit tomorrow, I'll have your daddy look at it, OK? If it's too bad, you'll stay home," she asked.

"But I want to go visit Uncle Erin," she said and winced because it hurt.

Serena frowned. Neither of the girls wanted to miss the weekend at their uncle's, but she wouldn't send them anywhere sick. "Rini, Sweetie, does you throat hurt, too?" Serena asked.

"A little, but I'm OK. My ears itch though," she said.

Serena sighed heavily. "I was afraid of this. Ladies, I may have to make you wait until next weekend to go see your uncle. I think you're coming down with a cold, and I don't want you to give it to your uncle. OK?" she asked. They nodded, frustrated that they wouldn't be going this weekend. "How about I send you to Daddy's for the weekend so you can feel better?" she asked.

"OK, but can we go to Uncle Erin's next weekend?" Rini asked.

"I'll make the arrangements right after I leave you two," Serena promised.

The girls gave her and Kaden another hug and kiss. "Night, Mama, night, Daddy Kaden," they said in unison. They'd taken to calling him that right after they had all returned to the palace. He didn't mind. He loved them like they were his own. He and Serena tucked them in, turned out the light, and left for their own room down the hall.

"I hate when they get sick like this. It's hard to have them both down at the same time," Serena said as she pulled out her cell phone. Kaden agreed and she called Darien.

"Hello?" he asked, sounding tired.

"Hey, I know it's late, but we have a situation," Serena said.

"It's OK. We were just getting to bed anyhow," Darien said.

"Sorry. Kaden and I just went to say good night to the ladies. Grace's throat hurts when she talks, and Rini's is scratchy, but her ears itch. They were supposed to go to Erin's this weekend, but I can't send them there sick. Can I send them to you?" she asked.

"Yeah. I think they may be getting strep. We're all just getting over it here, and they may have caught it when they came over earlier this week. I think I told you about that, didn't I?" he asked.

"Darien, you could have told me anything at the beginning of the week, and I would probably have forgotten it by now if I didn't write it down," Serena said.

Darien chuckled softly on the other end of the line. "I'll take them home after our meeting with you tomorrow, OK?" he asked.

"Thanks, Dare. You're a lifesaver. It's not that I wouldn't love to keep them here even though they're sick, it's just that Seyia's wife just found out she's pregnant, and I don't want to expose her to it if I don't have to," Serena explained.

"I know. I understand. Really, we don't mind. Sets and I feel responsible for getting them sick anyhow," Darien said.

"Thank you again. Tell Sets good night for me?" she asked.

"I will. Night, Rena," Darien said, and they disconnected.

"So he's taking them after the meeting tomorrow?" Kaden guessed.

"Yeah. Apparently everyone there is just getting over strep, and the girls may have caught it when they went to him earlier this week when we had that big meeting," Serena said.

"I think I remember him mentioning that they were all sick at one point this week," Kaden said.

Serena nodded. "He said that he mentioned it. It must've been to you and not me. I don't know. I do know that there is a shower with my name written all over it in there, and its calling to me," Serena joked.

Kaden smiled. "I don't suppose you can hear it calling to me, too, can you?" he asked.

"Yes actually, I think I do," Serena said. He smiled again, and they walked into the bathroom. An hour and a half later, finally clean and sated, they emerged from the bathroom. They crawled into bed and found themselves exhausted.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day dawned bright and clear. Serena groaned as the light hit her still closed eyes. "Up and at 'em, milady," Luna said as she opened the curtains.

"It's too early to get up, Luna," Serena whined like a child.

"Serenity, you have a meeting with Lita and the delegates in an hour," Luna reminded her.

"Reschedule," Serena said, pulling a pillow over her head.

Luna walked over to her bed and pulled the pillow off and tossed it on the floor. "Up, up, up," Luna said, throwing back the covers.

Serena groaned and sat up. "You win, Luna. I need coffee in my office in fifteen minutes, please," Serena said.

"It'll be there," Luna said.

Serena was beginning to hate mornings again. Especially when they started at six with a seven meeting. She quickly slipped out of bed, noticing the arguing had had no effect on Kaden. It never did. "You can't sleep all day," Serena said as she walked to the closet.

Kaden groaned and rolled onto his back. "Who took all the covers?" he asked sleepily.

"Luna did when she was in here a few minutes ago to make sure I got up," Serena answered as she pulled on a business suit.

"You make anything look sexy, Love," Kaden said.

Serena smiled. "Don't forget, we have a meeting with Lita and the delegates in forty-five minutes," she said. He groaned. She smiled. "I know, me, too," Serena agreed with his groan.

He slipped out of bed, walked over to her, pulled her into his arms and kissed her lingeringly. "Keep that in mind for later," he said as he walked into his side of the closet and pulled out the proper attire.

Fully dressed and partially awake, they walked to her office. "Mmm, Luna, thank you for remembering food," Serena said as she sat down behind her desk and flipped on he computer. She sipped at the hot coffee feeling the caffeine revive her.

"You're welcome. Are you ready to go over the itinerary for today?" Luna asked.

"Yes. Please proceed," Kaden said as he took a bite of scrambled eggs. Luna ran down the entire schedule and Serena sighed as she finished. "Something wrong, Serena?" Kaden asked.

"No. Not really. I'll just be glad when we aren't scheduling sleep anymore. I am going to come up with some form of self-functioning government, should a ruler ever be absent from his or her seat for an extended period of time. They have to be gone at least a year before it will kick in though, and when an heir to the seat returns, they become idle once again," Serena said.

"Very good idea, Your Majesty," Lita said from the doorway.

Serena smiled. "I'm beginning to think that we never should have returned," Serena said. Lita laughed and sat down.

"Coffee?" Kaden asked her.

"Please," Lita said. He smiled and poured her a cup. "Mmm. Just like I make," Lita said.

"Can't have it any other way," Serena said as she polished off her bacon.

"Sorry to be here so early, but I couldn't sleep, and I was getting restless," Lita apologized.

"Have you eaten?" Luna asked.

"No. I figure I could whip something up after the meeting," Lita said.

"Nonsense. Olivia will bring you food," Luna said.

The maid curtseyed and disappeared. She returned a few minutes later with two trays of steaming food. "I brought extra for everyone because it looked like they were getting low," she said as she set the trays down on the desk.

"Very good," Luna said. The maid beamed, curtseyed, and left.

"She's new?" Lita asked.

"Yes, but very efficient. Knows when things are wanted before they're asked for. Good worker," Luna said.

"I take it she's a rare breed?" Lita asked.

"Yep. Squeaky clean. This is her second job. She worked part time as a maid for Serena's brother. He wasn't using her to the best of her abilities, so Serena stole her," Kaden said.

Lita smiled. It sounded like Serena. "Thanks for breakfast, Luna. I appreciate it," Lita said as she polished off scrambled eggs and toast.

Lilly came in then, looking exhausted. "When this damn meeting is over, I'm crawling back into bed, and not coming out until I have to," she complained, plopping into a chair and putting her head in her arms.

"Poor baby," Kaden teased her. She lifted her head and shot him a dirty look.

"If looks could kill, Kaden, I believe you'd be dead," Darien said as he and Setsuna came in and sat down. "How are the girls this morning?" he asked.

"Still sleeping to my knowledge," Serena said.

"Mornin', Rena," Erin said as he walked in.

"What's the special occasion?" Serena asked.

"None. I just moved things around. You made this sound important," Erin said.

"It is sorta, but a warning would have been nice," Serena said.

"Don't worry, Rena. I'm too tired to argue with anyone, and too tired to care," Lilly's muffled voice came from the other side of the table.

Erin glanced at her. "What's your problem?" he asked.

Lilly turned her head in his direction. "Hmm, my problem is that I have been up most of the night bringing dinner back up. I slept for maybe two hours, and I feel like crap, and have no energy. Oh, and I blame Darien because he and Sets started the whole damn thing," she answered.

"And you're here because?" he asked.

"I have to be," she answered.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I told her she had to be here," Serena answered for Lilly. He raised an eyebrow at her.

She did the same, and Ariana walked into the room. "If you two are going to start fighting again, does that mean I can leave?" she asked.

"No. Besides, we're not fighting," Erin answered.

"Good. Because that would just prove that you're still smarting at the fact she has more power than you do," Ari said as she sat in an empty chair.

Rei walked in then. "What's going on?" she asked, taking a seat next to Ariana.

"They're arguing again," Lilly said.

"Oh. You OK, Lil?" Rei asked.

"Just peachy," Lilly answered.

"Stomach flu?" Rei asked. Lilly nodded. "Poor baby," Rei said soothingly.

"At least someone understands," Lilly said.

"Hey now, I understand. I'm just glad that it's not me anymore," Serena said.

"Pregnancy agrees with you," Lilly muttered.

"Patience, and Sets's amazing cure make everything great," Serena said.

Lilly smiled "I've tried what you gave me, and it doesn't work on me," Lilly said.

"You'll get over it," Kaden said.

"You know, just once I'd like to put you in my shoes," Lilly said.

"No thanks," Kaden said.

"OK, what's the topic of today's discussion?" Michelle asked as she and Heather walked in.

"Stomach flu," Kaden answered.

"Blah, boring," Heather said.

"Mmm, yes. Let's change subjects," Michelle agreed. The others straggled in shortly. The meeting lasted for three hours.

"I have a headache," Serena said.

"Sere, anyone would have a headache after that," Kaden said.

"Yay. We got done just in time for another meeting. I'll see you later, Kaden. I love you," Serena said and walked off in the direction of her next meeting. Finally, another two hours later, she had finished with meetings for the day.


	11. Chapter 11

With no time to relax between meetings, she was a bit frazzled when she greeted her guests. "Difficult meetings?" a smooth, rich, and all to familiar male voice asked.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked Seyia.

"Only to someone who knows you like the back of his hand, and that tried his damndest to get you to leave with him when you sixteen," he answered.

"Yes, but you didn't succeed," Serena said.

He smiled and pulled her into a hug. She returned it. "Lord, I missed you, Rena. There haven't been many who have the gumption to call my bluff like you do," he said and released her. Kaden and Seyia's wife, Katie, hung back, uncertain of how to proceed. "So is chocolate still your favorite food group?" Seyia asked.

"Of course. Why?" she asked.

"It just so happens that I remembered that, and brought some of our finest chocolate for one my best friends. You do realize that it's you that I have to thank for marrying Katie, right?" he asked.

"No, you did that after you left. How am I responsible for your marriage anyhow?" Serena asked.

"Because you told me to go home and marry someone that I loved, not someone who just told you how it was. Though I do have to admit, it threw me for a loop that you wouldn't fall for me. After all, we were famous, had money, and women fawned over us all the time. What more could a women ask for?" he asked.

"Love. I believed, and still do, in it and I am a realist. I didn't want your money or fame. Friendship, yes, but I would have gone crazy within a month. I would have been climbing the walls. I never saw you as a star because I knew you first as a Scout. Not one of mine, but still a Scout. Besides, what would you have done with a ditzy blonde?" she asked.

"I don't know. Once the newness wore off, I probably would have strayed. Something about Katie though, keeps me in place," he said.

"See, it did you all a world, or rather universe, of good to go home. Which reminds me, how are your two brothers?" Serena asked.

"Quite happily womanizing still," Seyia answered. Serena laughed

"It would figure that those two would never grow up," Lilly said as she entered the drawing room.

Seyia looked startled. "You weren't with them. When did they find you?" he asked.

"They didn't find me, I found them. After I got my memories back, I ran from Travis and found all of them together. They accepted me with open arms," Lilly said.

"You ran from Travis? How?" Seyia asked.

"A man has to sleep sometime," Lilly said with a shrug.

"A drug induced sleep," Kaden countered.

"Minor technicality," Lilly said with another shrug.

Seyia laughed. "I suppose Rena was happy as hell to have her girlfriend back huh?" he asked.

"You have no idea," Lilly said. They laughed.

"I'm lost," Katie said.

"Sorry. Lilly, this is my wife, Katie. Katie, this is Lilly, the princess of Mars, Kaden's younger sister, and Rei's twin. She's infamous for her very open relationship with Rena. From the looks of it, she has a bun in the oven, which I'm sure there's a story behind, since she isn't married and isn't known for one night stands," Seyia said.

"One night, before we came back a few months ago, we had a party. I got drunk. Erin was also very drunk, and I'm not quite sure how it happened. I just know that we ended up in bed together, and by the way, you can't tell him. He doesn't know," Lilly said.

Seyia frowned. "OK. We won't tell him, but how are you hiding this from him?" he asked.

"By staying here," Lilly answered.

"OK, how does that help?" he asked.

"Erin and I aren't as close as we were," Serena said.

"Why?" he asked. Serena shrugged.

"It has to do with the fact that he keeps hurting her friends," Lita said as she joined them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss Jupiter herself. What brings you here?" he asked.

"I'm here most of the time. At least, when I think I can get away. I pretty much let Nathan handle everything. Hopefully one day I'll have an heir that will want to rule. Even back in the day, it wasn't my thing. So you must be Katie. I'm Lita, a.k.a. Jupiter. He probably has horror stories about us from when we were younger. Let me tell you now, most of them are probably true, too. Especially since Rena and I are such tomboys with tempers," Lita said with a smile.

"What is it with you dignitaries?" Seyia asked.

"Too much pressure," Serena said.

"She offered to let Lita try running the universe, but she declined," Lilly said.

"So, Lita, who's going to run Jupiter?" Seyia asked.

"Probably Ella when she's old enough," Lita answered.

"Who's Ella?" he asked.

"Mine and Erin's daughter. I have a son, too. Risk, well Christopher really, but we all call him Risk," Lita said.

"I'm confused," Seyia said.

"Yeah. I married Erin, and all was great for awhile. Then, a couple years ago, he started to get on my nerves. We started fighting constantly, and he was being immature, so I called it quits a couple months ago. It was finalized the day we came back," Lita explained. Seyia nodded, still not really understanding. "Never mind. It's safe to say though, that I know about Lilly, and I have no grief with her, just Erin. He pretty much used her when she was vulnerable, to try to get even with me," Lita explained.

"Want me to kill him for you?" Seyia asked.

"No, thanks. I've had several offers though. How about instead of standing around here and trying to play catch up, we go eat?" Lilly suggested.

"Good idea. We all just got caught up talking," Serena said.

"It happens," Lita said.

They walked into the dining room. "It's different than I remember," Seyia said.

"Ari has helped us change a lot of things. Speaking of whom, where is she?" she asked Lita.

"I was on Mars talking to Rei. I'm sorry for being late," Ari said coming in and taking a seat.

Serena smiled, knowing Ari well enough by now, to know why she'd gone to Mars to see Rei.

"Good. That means that you wont be working this afternoon, right?" Lilly asked. Ari frowned.

"Don't do that, it causes wrinkles," Gabe said coming from the kitchen and taking a seat.

"Have a good ride?" Lilly asked.

"Very. I think if it were possible, I'd ride the day away. Unfortunately, my stomach didn't agree with me, so I came in for lunch. Hi, you must be Seyia and Katie. I'm Gabrielle, Gabe for short," she said enthusiastically.

"I seem to have left out the minor detail that the two missing princesses have been found, huh? Well, now you know," Serena said with a shrug.

"Where were they?" Seyia asked.

"I was raised on the Negamoon by Beryl," Ariana said.

"So that was true. What about Gabrielle?" he asked, still stunned.

"I barely remember anything of my life before, but I do remember that I was told that I was one of the missing princesses. I was only four when all hell broke loose," Gabe said.

"I see," Seyia said slowly.

"Supper is served," the head chef announced, bringing out food.

"Lunch," Serena corrected.

"As you wish, Majesty. Lunch is served," he said. Serena rolled her eyes.

They ate and chatted, trying to include everyone. "So do you have more meetings this afternoon?" Seyia asked as they sipped coffee.

"No. I have the whole weekend off. Thank the gods. Can Katie ride well?" she asked.

"I ride well enough. Why?" Katie asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that you didn't ride well. I was asking so that we might ride this afternoon before dark," Serena said.

"Can you still ride? I mean with as far along as you are. I mean...," Katie tried, flustered.

Serena smiled. "Don't worry about it. I can ride as long as I want as long as I'm careful," Serena said.

"We've heard all about the moon's stables having excellent horses. It should be a treat," Katie said enthusiastically.

"Rena rides like the wind," Gabe commented.

"Really? We'll have to see that then. I've had excellent trainers," Katie said.

"I was never trained. I refused to be trained to do something that came naturally," Serena said.

"Well after we've rested up a bit, then we shall have to ride," Katie said.

"You really don't want to challenge her," Seyia said.

"Why not?" Katie asked.

"She'll win. She shows no mercy," Kaden said, seeing where this was going.

"She's beaten Artemis too many times to count, even since she's been back," Lilly agreed with her brother.

"Let her race with me. After all, I'm further along than she is, and I have that extra weight. Things may even themselves out," Serena said mildly. Ari looked at her sister and smiled an all-knowing smile. Serena wouldn't let her win at all. They all knew that.

13

A few hours later, they were on equally matched mounts. "All right, Katie, you were warned," Seyia said.

At the shot of a pistol in the air, they were off. Serena ran equally matched to Katie for a good three hundred yards before she grew tired of it. She turned her attention to the finish line almost a mile away, where everyone had been transported to. She spurred her horse faster, willing it to it's highest speed. Katie tried, and failed miserably, to catch up to her. Serena crossed the finish line with Katie still a hundred yards back. "That defies every law of horsemanship ever!" Katie exclaimed as she dismounted.

"No, Love, it doesn't. If she wasn't being careful, it's likely that you wouldn't have seen her at all," Seyia said.

"I want a rematch. One year from today, on our own mounts," Katie said.

Serena shrugged. "Whatever you want, Your Highness," she said.

Katie looked startled. "You mean, you accept?" she asked.

"Of course," Serena said simply.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you asked me to, and it's polite," Serena answered as she turned and walked with a slight limp toward the stables.

"You're limping again, Sere," Kaden said.

"I'm aware of that. I jumped off the horse and my foot hurts. It's the same one I injured when the twins were babies, same one that got broken in the accident," she said.

"Hurts?" Kaden asked.

"Dull ache really, but I promise to take care. I'm not one for wanting the old injury to flair up. Besides, the weathers changing. It's going to get cold fast. Snow tomorrow night," Serena said, wrinkling her nose.

"What old injury?" Katie and Seyia asked in unison.

Serena slowed for them to catch up. They caught up to her easily. "When the twins were a couple months old, I'd gone back to modeling. I had a shoot. I tripped over some wiring and twisted my ankle. It smarted, but I shrugged it off. We were called back to the studio at two-thirty in the morning because someone had deliberately sabotaged some pictures that had to be reshot and to the printer by five. Thank God for digital cameras. Anyhow, I was running, in a hurry trying to get where I needed to be. I tripped over the same wires from earlier, and this time I heard something pop. I didn't have time to do anything but smile for the camera. After everything was done, we all went to the hospital. It turns out that I'd fractured my foot, and also tore ligaments in my ankle. When I dismounted earlier, I twisted my ankle slightly, and it aches a little. If it gets bad, I'll have Kaden call Darien for me," Serena said as they reached the stables.

"You model?" Seyia asked.

"Modeled. Past tense. I don't have the figure for it anymore," Serena said with a smile.

"Well yeah, you're pregnant. But still, what are you, like a size five?" Seyia asked.

"Yeah. I only got to a size twelve with the girls, but that was big enough," Serena said.

"Yeah, and ate like there was no tomorrow," Kaden muttered. Serena only smiled.

"I suppose the mood swings were bad?" Seyia asked.

"No, she was just more stubborn. Like when she bought the house. I told her that I wanted to talk with her about it first, and she just went ahead and bought the place anyhow. Not that it was a bad deal or anything, besides, it's what eventually led us back here," Kaden said.

"So you own a house on Earth?" Katie asked.

"Sorta. It's technically a mansion, and it was supposed to be a gift for my eighteenth birthday, but we never lived that long. It was designed after the moon palace here. It's where the Outers and Kaden grew up before Kaden left. Then, after they found us, we were shipped to Japan to be with the boys, and Kaden came with to watch over us. No one planned the plane crash. That just sort of happened," Serena explained.

"That's what wiped mine and Darien's memories," Kaden said.

"And the girls and Erin were too young to remember?" Katie asked.

"Rena and Erin were almost two, so I guess. I've never asked them exactly what they remember, if anything," Kaden said.

"Absolutely nothing before we were four," Serena said.

"The Wars were a sad time. It must have been hard for you to do what you did," Katie said.

"Not as hard as it would have been for me to live," Serena said.

"What makes you say that?" Seyia asked.

"We must've been a little more secretive than we thought if they don't know," Kaden said.

"Kaden and I had a torrid love affair back then, and I was pregnant when I killed myself with his sword," Serena said.

They'd reached the stables and now. Katie and Seyia stood with stunned expressions on their faces. "You and Kaden? I thought you were forbidden to see him," Seyia managed.

"I didn't remember that, but my mom kindly reminded me of the fact. It didn't matter though. We were just a lot more careful after that. I hadn't even had the chance to tell him when Beryl attacked. When she killed him, I damn near lost it. Darien was still alive though, and I knew he'd understand. I shouldn't have been out there at all. But I had to. I watched as she ran Darien through. That's when I lost it. I had nothing more to live for. I walked out into the middle of the battlefield, picked up Kaden's sword, and did what I felt I had to do," Serena said

"Wait, wait, wait, Kaden's sword?" Seyia asked.

"Yes, Kaden's sword. I know everyone thought that it was Darien's sword, but it wasn't, and if anyone, I should know," Serena said.

"I guess no one ever looked at it. I don't know. We were killed before that happened," Seyia said.

"Blah. Let's talk about something else," Serena said as she started brushing the horse.

"OK. What are you going to do with that big, old, rambling, and in some parts falling down, castle?" Katie asked.

"Its being remodeled as we speak. We're salvaging as much of the materials as possible from the arches and gates. The hedges in the garden were all cut short and weeded, and its ready for replanting this spring. Hopefully by the end of next summer, the outside will be mostly finished. It's going to take years to finish restoring the inside. Ari and Lilly have pretty well catalogued everything from the attics to the basement. We're going to open up a museum in a few weeks. The stables, as you can see, have been kept in top-notch working order. We have more horses that we need though. Monday, we're having a horse auction, and the two horses we rode today will be up, as well as eight others," Serena said.

"I want one of your mares," Katie said immediately. Serena and Seyia looked at her. "Well the moon is reputed to have the best breeding horses around. I want a mare to breed with that unruly beast that no one can ride," Katie said.

"You have an unrideable horse?" Serena asked all-to-hopefully.

"Yes. He's a black stallion. He's all muscle and wild. He hangs around our stables, but he's not one of ours, and he's not branded," Seyia said.

"I want him," Serena said. Kaden and Seyia both rolled their eyes. "There hasn't been a horse yet that I haven't ridden," Serena said.

"Let's make a trade then," Katie said.

"I'm listening," Serena said.

"You bring one of your best mares up to breed with him, and I get to keep the foal," Katie said.

Serena's brain started working as she mentally ran down the list of females ready to breed. "Let me call Artemis. Is there any way the stallion can be corralled and transported here, since we have the space and technology?" Serena asked.

"Yes," Seyia said.

"Seyia, get in touch with your people tomorrow, and I'll talk to Artemis yet tonight, and hopefully by the time this weekend is over, you'll have a biddable, sweet, if not a bit headstrong, mare and I'll have an unruly wild beast," Serena said cheerfully.

"Hey, Rena, what's up?" Gabe asked as she came in.

"Hey, Gabe. We were just talking horses. We may be getting an unruly, unrideable black stallion from them, and they'd be getting a mare from us. We want to breed the female with the stallion first," Serena said.

"I have just the mare in mind," Gabe said and walked down the rows of horses. She brought out a beautiful, sleek, black mare. "This is Lady Devil. Don't let her name fool you. She's sweet and pretty gentle, and she should be coming into heat soon. She's a little headstrong, but rides like the wind," Gabe said. Katie stuck a tentative hand out for the horse to smell. The horse bent her head and sniffed at Katie's palm. Then she nudged it, looking for a treat. "I'm afraid we've spoiled her a little. I bring them all treats. So that's what she's probably looking for. I can saddle her up for you in the morning if you want to take a short ride to see if she's what your looking for or not," Gabe offered.

Katie stroked the long, sleek black nose. "I think, young lady, that I'll take you up on that offer," she said. The horse nodded, as if agreeing.

"See, I knew there would be something she and I had in common," Serena told Seyia.

"You were afraid that we would hate each other?" Katie asked, surprised.

"Yes. Serena's, well, opinionated and headstrong. You weren't raised like that," Seyia said.

"I do believe, Seyia, that you may be sleeping in a separate room tonight," Serena said. They all laughed and walked back inside for dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

Saturday passed in a blur of activity. The stallion arrived sedated on Sunday morning. "He's gorgeous," Serena said as they unloaded him into a large pen with the mare who was officially in heat. He came to about fifteen minutes after they'd unloaded him. He stood and shook himself off, and walked the high fenced pen. He ignored the mare at first. After about an hour it became apparent that he was definitely interested in what was being offered to him. They did as horses do, and mated eventually. It had been Serena's idea to let it happen naturally instead of intervening. They were checked on regularly. The day drew to a close and it was time for Seyia and Katie to leave. As soon as they found out if the mare was pregnant or not, they would get in contact with them. In the meantime, the two horses stayed penned up together on the moon.

"You'll have to come visit after the baby's born," Katie told Serena.

"We'll plan something," Serena agreed.

"Good luck with the palace. It was great seeing you again," Seyia said as he gave Serena a hug. "You have my number, use it." Serena said, returning the hug. Seyia and Katie departed. As soon as they were gone, Serena's smile was, too. "It's not that I don't like them, but I'm not too big on Katie," She said.

"I could see that," Kaden said as they strolled into the gardens.

"What are we doing?" Serena asked.

"Going for a walk. We need the fresh, brisk air," Kaden said as they strolled the gardens. They stopped at the fountain. "If this doesn't bring back old memories," Kaden murmured.

"Like the first time we made love," Serena said softly.

Kaden smiled, remembering. "You know, it's still hard to believe that we're all grown up," Kaden said.

"Yeah. Just yesterday, I was a teenager getting myself into more trouble than I could handle," Serena said.

"I don't know about trouble, but you were definitely getting yourself into something," Kaden said with a laugh.

"Erin always said trouble should be my middle name, and Lilly always countered saying it should be my first," Serena said with a smile.

"Hey, Sere, do you ever wonder what would happen if those two ever stopped fighting?" Kaden asked.

"Yeah. The world might come to an end," she said sarcastically.

He laughed. "Seriously though, what do you think would happen?" he asked.

"I think that they might actually find out that they get along. I used to think, before he and Lita got together in the Silver Millennium, that if I could just get them to stop arguing for ten minutes, they might actually find out that they liked each other. I used to think that if they talked instead of arguing, they could be civil to each other without fighting all the time. One can always dream," Serena said.

"We ought to lock them in a room together for awhile, and see what happens," Kaden said. "Lock whom in a room together and see what happens?" Erin asked, appearing from nowhere.

Serena and Kaden smiled. "We were just talking about you," Serena said.

"You're planning on locking me in a room with whom?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Lilly. It was a theory of mine while we were growing up here, since the two of you were constantly at each others throats," Serena said.

Erin frowned. "Why? That would accomplish nothing. Ask your head of the guard. She tried it. Lilly simply smirked at her through the window and teleported out of the room," he said.

"Sounds like Mina. Act first, think things through later," Kaden said.

"Unfortunately, I'm not one to jump in head first anymore. I would put a magic block on the room. You could use your magic inside, but it wouldn't work to take you out or bring anything into the room. That, and it would be a suite, not a room. Lord knows how long we'd have to have you locked up in there. I wouldn't want you both starving to death, now would I?" Serena said smartly.

Erin laughed. "I have to love the way your brain works," Erin said.

"Thanks. What are you doing here anyhow?" she asked.

"I came to bug my sister, but I see that I should have called first," he said.

"Erin, as much as I love you, I've been really busy. Luna has to schedule time for me to sleep and eat, or I wouldn't be doing it. So please tell me what you want," Serena said.

"OK. I need your help," he said.

"With?" she asked.

"I've been trying to go through contracts and everything, and I swear papers keep appearing and the stacks double overnight. I'm in over my head. I don't know what to do or where to begin," he said.

"You've had two months to get things started, and what have you done?" she asked.

"Reconstruction," he answered.

"Have you even been in the offices?" she asked.

"Yes and no," he answered.

"What's that mean?" she asked.

"I've been in there long enough to see that I'm in over my head," he answered.

"I can't teleport, or I'd offer to come and help sort through the papers," Serena said.

"What if I teleported you?" he asked.

"I didn't organize my offices by myself," she said.

"How'd you do it then?" he asked.

"Dad, Kaden, Lilly, Ari, Gabe, Diana, and some highly trusted maids. You should try it some time," Serena suggested.

"How'd you get Lilly to help you?" he asked.

"She asked, dumb fuck. You should try it sometime," Lilly said as she joined them.

"I am not a dumb fuck. Don't you know any better insults?" he challenged.

"Yes, but I'm not allowed to use them. It just shows the signs of my maturity. The likes of which you don't have," Lilly taunted.

"Oh yeah, your so mature your vocabularies been restricted. What's your reading level at now, one or two?" he asked.

Tears stung Lilly's eyes. She turned on her heel and left as fast as she could run. She'd always had problems reading. Having dyslexia made it hard. She had surprised them all though, working tirelessly to get her Masters in economics. "That was a low blow," Serena said and did something she'd never done before. She slapped him. Hard. It left a red hand print on his cheek. He stood there, stunned, while Serena ran after Lilly.

"Keep it up, Erin. You're just pushing your family further and further away," Kaden said and walked off.

"You're pushing your luck, you know," a female voice came from behind him.

He spun around to see Rei standing there. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Originally, visiting Ari and Lilly. I came to tell Rena I was heading out when I saw what happened. Why do you keep hurting her?" Rei asked.

"Whom?" Erin asked, confused.

Rei smacked him none to gently in the back of the head. "Lilly you, dumb ass," Rei said.

He rubbed the back of his head. "What are you talking about? I was just giving her a hard time like I always do," he said defensively.

Rei gave him a dirty look. "Yeah, just giving her a hard time about her reading," she said.

"Yeah, so? What's the big deal?" he asked.

Rei studied him for a minute. "You really have no idea, do you?" she asked, surprised.

"No, or we wouldn't be standing here in the cold waiting for you to tell me," he answered.

"Lilly struggles with dyslexia. She's worked very hard to get through school, without too much attention paid to it. When you said that tonight, it cut her deep," Rei said. Erin looked stunned and Rei knew that no matter how great of an actor he was, the surprise was real. "How did you not know?" Rei asked.

"When it comes to Lilly and I, all we ever do, and have done, is argue. I'm leaving. When Serena's done being angry with me, tell her to call me," he said and disappeared.

Rei shook her head and walked in the direction she'd last seen Serena.


	13. Chapter 13

She found her consoling Lilly in her room. "Hey, can I come in?" Rei asked.

"Sure," Lilly said.

"Why do you even let what he said get to you?" Rei asked.

"Usually I don't, but that really hurt," Lilly said. Something she said made Rei think. She thought over all the other times in the past when they'd argued. Eventually someone always broke it up before things headed too far downhill. Rei wondered what would happen if they were left alone to fight it out. "Lilly, I talked to Erin after the three of you took off. Did you know that not once since you found us, have you even mentioned it to him about this?" Rei asked.

"I just assumed that he knew like everyone else does," Lilly said.

"Well I talked to him, and the reaction I got wasn't just an act. He really didn't know about your dyslexia, or he would never have made that comment," Rei spoke softly to her twin.

"It was still rude," Lilly said.

"You were rude to him, too. He hadn't said anything nasty to you yet. You called him a dumb fuck. Technically, you started this fight with the insult," Rei said.

"Didn't you hear what he asked Rena though?" Lilly asked.

"Yes. He asked how she got you to help her. He wasn't even snotty about it. He just simply asked her a question. I do believe that he asked because, back in the days we were growing up here, you weren't the first to volunteer to help do anything. You've changed though. You're not the same person you were back then, and he isn't either. I know that even though he didn't apologize to you, he regrets what he said," Rei said.

"I know Erin well enough to be inclined to agree with her. Especially considering the fact that he didn't know," Serena said.

"If you agree, that means you owe him a phone call," Lilly said.

Serena sighed. "Rei, can you teleport me to him?" she asked.

"Powers still not working right?" Rei asked.

"No. I think it has to do with being pregnant, though I never had a problem the first time around," Serena answered

After telling Kaden where she was going, Rei teleported Serena to the sun. A place she hadn't been in almost two lifetimes. Serena looked at everything as she passed it. She'd rarely been allowed here growing up. "It's different than the moon, isn't it?" a male voice said from behind her. She stopped to look at a tapestry, but didn't turn. "You can't ignore me forever, Your Majesty," he said.

"Sure I can. I always use to. Besides, that's not my name. Only a title," Serena said and continued to walk on.

"Do you even know where your going then, Serena?" he asked.

"Yes I do. Do you know where I'm going?" she asked, stopping at a seemingly small hole in the wall. She put her finger in the hole and a hidden door opened. It opened silently. She stepped through into a well lit walkway. She smiled to herself as the door closed just as silently behind her.

"How come I never knew about this walkway?"

"Because you were always too busy trying to be better than your sister, whom by the way is doing just fine and says hio" Serena said.

"I should visit her. How's Diana? I heard you took her on for a secretary," he said.

"I did. She excels and does more than I ask of her. I wouldn't trade her for anything," Serena said, stopping at the end of the walkway. "This is where you get off, James. I need to talk with Erin alone. You're a cat. You can find your way back," Serena said dismissively.

"What's beyond the wall?" James asked.

"Erin is," she answered. Knowing he wasn't going to get any more information, he turned and left. Serena shifted her weight from one foot to the other, trying to decide if Erin would talk to her or not. Finally, she pushed gently on the solid wall, it slid forward and to the side, and she stepped through.

Erin looked up in surprise to see his sister standing there. "How'd you get here?" he asked.

"Rei teleported me," she answered, shifting nervously. He stood and walked over to her. He closed the door behind her, then stood in front of her. "I came to apologize," Serena said.

Erin frowned. Serena didn't apologize. "You came all the way to the sun just to apologize to me?" he asked.

"Mostly, yes," Serena answered.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I hit you, and I shouldn't have and I'm sorry. No one told me to come they just know I'm here. I really am sorry for slapping you. I lost my cool when you said that to Lilly. I just assumed, like she did, that you knew and were using it against her. I'm not apologizing because it's what's right, I'm apologizing because you're my brother and I love you, and I wish I hadn't hit you," Serena said.

"Wow, three apologies in one night. That's a record. Why are you here Serena?" he asked. Hurt flared in her eyes for a moment before she masked it. He saw it and immediately regretted saying that. "I'm sorry I doubted you. It's just not like you to apologize that's all. Come here," he said and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back. "You said mostly. What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means that I'm going to try to help you get things organized here," Serena said.

"Serena, you haven't even finished organizing the moon. How are you going to help me?" he asked.

"Time management and multi-tasking. Besides, contrary to popular belief, the moon is running a lot smoother now than it was when Mom ruled. I can afford some time to help you. I just have to rearrange some meetings with the girls and a few other diplomats, and have Ari, Dad, and Kaden come and help," Serena said.

"When I take you back in a little bit, can you get Lilly to talk to me for a minute so I can apologize?" he asked.

"I'd love to, but she's already in bed. She usually drops off around this time every night. I'd have her help, but any form of teleporting reeks havoc on her system and she's not much use for a few days," Serena said. Erin smiled. Things were going to be OK between him and Serena now. He knew it.

The next few years seemed to fly by for them all as they organized, rearranged, and fixed the problems with their planets. Soon, the daily meetings were a lot less stressful and a lot more organized. They had all helped Erin get organized the best they could, finding out that the sun kingdoms were in just about as bad of shape as the moon. The rebuilding was coming along slowly but surely, as they wanted as much preserved as possible, and that didn't just happen overnight.

Lilly gave birth to a son, Damien, often referred to as Demon. It suits him. He's a holy terror on two legs, and heading straight for trouble. He has his mother's dark black hair, but carries the Serenity eyes.

Erin still hasn't been informed. As far as he knows, Lilly's son is a hellion on two legs. One that he wouldn't trade seeing every time he was on the moon for anything. He and Lilly still argue any time they're in the same room for more than five minutes. As a result, Serena tends to try to forget to mention meetings with Erin in them.

Serena had a boy named after his father, but fondly called Kane. She also has a baby son named Keith, in memory of his uncle, who's just learning there's a whole world to explore on two legs. Rei had twins again, another boy and girl, Justine and Alec. Mina had a son named for his father and a daughter named Alyssa, that's two days younger than Keith. And a year and a half later, followed suit with a daughter named Olivia. Lita, ironically, married Travis after they dated for almost two years. Everyone else has kept busy keeping things in line.


	14. Chapter 14

"Sere, we should have a party. We've been back for almost four years, and still haven't had one," Lilly suggested as she lay her head in Serena's lap.

Serena unconsciously played with her hair. "I don't know. I'm not one for big soirees," Serena said.

"I remember when Mom used to drag us to those things," Erin said from across the room as they watched a movie.

"Lord yes. All the dresses and decorations. I remember Lil and I always put up a fight, trying to get out of going," Rei said.

"It could be fun though. None of our kids have ever been to anything like that," Lita said from her comfortable position on her husband's lap.

"Leave it to you, Lita, to think of it like that," Mina said.

"I don't know. Maybe Lita's right. It was always a rite of passage for us. When we were young we looked forward to the day we could all go. It wasn't until we became marriage meat that it stopped being fun. I do believe those times have changed," Amy said.

"I have to say, speaking for us guys, it was always fun seeing all of you dressed in the best that money could buy," Darien said. Setsuna rolled her eyes and gave him a gentle push. He laughed, and pulled her closer.

"Mmm, look how far we've come, guys. It seems like just yesterday we were dreading getting up and facing the daily rigors of going to high school and college," Kaden said.

"I hear that," Serena said.

"That's because, until I figured out what was wrong, you hated school," Amy said.

"It was boring," Serena agreed.

"Hey, Mama, what were the galas like when you were growing up?" Rini asked.

"Hmm, they were fun at first. Until our parents decided that we needed to marry at least. I remember our first ball. It was magical. Erin and I were I think nine. Everyone else was ten and older. We went three months before the ball to pick out fabric for our gowns" Serena said.

"I remember everyone got the same kind of fabric in different colors except your mom. She found this gorgeous silver fabric. It was iridescent, and had glitter on it. Her mom told her that the fabric was too old for her. It was more suited for someone around thirteen," Rei said.

"Your mom let herself be drug away, and measured, and flashed with yards of gorgeous fabric. She didn't like any of them, though she never said a word," Lilly said.

"She just let her mother do whatever she wanted. She kept her eyes on the silver fabric the whole time though. The seamstress finally caught her staring at the fabric," Mina said.

"She walked over to it, picked it up, and brought it back over to where Serena was. She actually smiled for the first time since having been drug away from the fabric," Lita said.

"Serenity said absolutely not. The seamstress ignored her, and wrapped the fabric around your mom. It was sensational. It looked better than any of the other fabrics they'd tried," Amy said.

"Finally, after seeing me in it, my mom gave in and ordered my dress in it. The day of the ball our dresses showed up. Everyone's was perfect except mine. My mother had ordered something entirely different from what had been delivered. Unfortunately, the seamstress was nowhere to be found. My mother was furious. She had no choice but to let me wear the gown. After I put it on, I never wanted to take it off. It was the most gorgeous thing I'd ever been allowed to wear," Serena said.

"When we were announced, all eyes turned our way," Setsuna said.

"One by one, we descended the stairs," Michelle said.

"We were the light of the ball," Heather said.

"Serena was the best dressed though," Holly chimed in.

"Yeah, everyone talked for weeks about how gorgeous she was," Darien said.

"Our mother was furious that Serena had been the belle of the ball, and not her for once. She never was again after that either," Erin said.

"Was the seamstress ever found?" Grace asked.

"Yes. She turned up just in time for the next ball. I think by the time your mother was thirteen, our mom had given up on trying to get her to wear what she wanted. The only other time that your mother ever wore that fabric was the last ball that was ever had here," Setsuna said.

"The one right before the final battle, right?" Grace asked. They nodded.

"Hey, I thought we watching a movie," Risk said.

"Were is the operative word there," Rini said, and pushed herself up off the floor and left the room. Grace rolled her eyes and followed Rini.

"The movie was almost over anyhow, and it's nothing we haven't seen half a million times," Erin said.

"I'm very well aware of that, but its still a good movie," Risk said.

Lita laughed. "I swear, he sounds more like you everyday," she said.

Erin shook his head in disagreement. "If anything, he's hard-headed like you" Erin said.

"Ironically, I have to agree with him," Lilly said, sitting up.

"Mark it on the calendar, they actually agreed on something," Ariana said. Everyone laughed. Erin tossed a pillow at his sister. She laughed and threw it back. "I don't know. I think a ball would be fun. We had them where I grew up, and they weren't horrible," Ariana said.

"I'll think about it. I'll have to talk to Kaden when he comes back," Serena said and went to her room.

"Which means it'll probably never happen unless we all keep on her about it," Lilly said. "Where is Kaden anyhow?" Erin asked.

"Middle Mars, arguing with Jason," Rei answered.

"About?" Lilly asked.

"Something he did or said," Rei answered.

"You two OK?" Lita asked.

"As far as I know, we are," Rei answered.

"Good. I would hate for the two of you to break up," Lilly said. Everyone agreed.

"All right then, same time, same planet, next week?" Serena asked, rejoining them.

"Sounds good to us," Mina said. They all agreed, and went their separate ways.

"Lilly's right. We should have a ball. I can worry about the menu. Mina can do the guests. Amy can help organize with Ariana. You could be picky about the decorations, or we can let Lilly do it. Rei will keep everyone in line and moving on schedule, and the guys can help wherever they're needed," Lita tried.

"Yeah. You could take the kids and go shopping with Sets. Heather and Michelle can worry about the music. Holly can keep everyone from having a nervous meltdown under Rei's directions. Besides, now that the ballroom and Great Hall are officially refinished, it would be great to use them. Come on, Sere, please?" Lilly begged.

"I stand firm. I will think about it and get back to you as soon as Kaden and I talk it over," Serena said.

"In the meantime, will you think about a color scheme and things?" Lilly asked.

"Look, ladies, if we do this it will be blue, red, and silver. There will be roses of varying colors and styles, along with lillies strung together with Moon Pearls, and everything with just a hint of holiday cheer," Serena said.

"You've already thought about this, haven't you?" Lilly asked.

"I've given it a great deal more thought than most people would think. I'm going out for a walk in the gardens. Please leave me be," Serena said and excused herself.

Kaden found her sitting on the bench by the fountains. "Hey, gorgeous, what are you thinking about?" he asked.

"You. How'd things go with Jas?" she asked.

"Good. He's finally starting to understand where we stand on the issue. How was movie night?" he asked.

"Good for the most part. Lilly and the girls are conspiring with each other to try to get me to host a ball. They want to show the universe, that once and for all, it has leaders again," Serena said.

"What did you tell them?" he asked.

"That I would think about it, and talk it over with you when you came home. What do you think about it?" Serena asked.

"I think that it could be long, tedious, and boring if it's not planned right. I know you have a plan in mind, and we've talked about it before. I think that you should do it, Sere. I really do. In the end, it's entirely up to you," Kaden said.

"Thanks, Kaden, you're a real big help, you know that?" she asked.

"I try. How are the kids?" he asked.

"I checked on them shortly before I came out. The girls are in their room getting ready for bed and the boys are sleeping like angels," Serena said.

"Well I'm glad you had a good evening. I'm going to go inside before I freeze," Kaden said. Serena smiled and watched him walk off.

"You know, for someone who has everything a person could ever ask for, you certainly don't look happy," an old voice said.

"I'm happy to an extent. I love my family and my friends, but I don't like ruling. I don't like who I am I guess," Serena said.

"Ahh, child, we never do. I never did either, but I got through it. Pretty soon, those two girls of yours will be all grown up, and then they'll be ready to rule. Gracey will make a fine moon queen. You just wait and see. That Rini of yours will make a great Earth queen, too. They'll be great rulers and then you can go back to the life you were born in. You should talk to Kaden about this sadness of yours. He'll understand. Your friends might, too." she said.

"Do you think I'm being selfish, Nana?" Serena asked.

"No I don't. I think that you're trying your best to live up to your mothers standards, and she isn't even here to see it. You're being too hard on yourself. Lighten up and take a break from it all. Come back when your ready. You are the light of the universe, my little sugarplum. The universe needs you. In fact, I think it the whole cosmos needs you. Be light, my sugarplum. Take care. I'll be watching," she said and vanished. Serena smiled, feeling better than she had in a long time. She walked back into the palace.

"Hey, you look better than you did when I left. Did you figure something out?" Kaden asked. "Yes, that when Grace takes over the throne, I'm leaving," Serena said.

"By yourself?" he asked.

"I have time, between now and then, to talk you into it," Serena said.

"I can tell you now that it won't take much. I think we need a vacation. All of us. For the holidays," Kaden said.

"Thank the gods I have someone on my side," Serena said.

"Sere, I've always been on your side. I love you. I always have and I always will." he said and pulled her into a passionate kiss. They didn't come up for air until the next morning.

"Good morning, beautiful," Kaden said as Serena woke up.

She smiled and stretched, feeling great. He pulled her close and kissed her gently. "I needed that," she said snuggling into the warmth of his chest.

"I think we both did, love. I love you, and as much as I'd like to spend the whole day in bed with you, we both have meetings this morning," Kaden said.

"Mmm, not for another two hours," Serena said. Kaden laughed and kissed her.

An hour and a half later, he woke her up again. "You really have to get up this time. We now only have half an hour 'til those meetings," Kaden said.

"I suppose. I want to check on the kids real quick anyhow. Besides, they cant start without me," she said. He smiled and they both headed for the bathroom and took a quick no nonsense shower. Serena left her still wet hair down and quickly ran a brush through it.

She peeked in on the boys. "Morning, Mama. You look pretty," Kane said.

"Thank you, sweetheart. You're quite good looking yourself," she said, and scooped him up and hugged him. "I love you," she said, squishing him.

"Love you, too, Mama. Where's Daddy?" he asked.

"He'll be in in a minute. He was getting dressed when I left," Serena said and put him down. She walked over to where Keith was trying to pull himself up on a rocking horse and scooped him up. He squealed with delight. She smiled and kissed all over his face until he was laughing. She held him close to her chest, reveling in his baby smell. The nursery maid, Eileen, watched unnoticed from the corner. She'd been handpicked from a thousand applicants. Her references all checked out and she had no criminal record. She'd been in the baby business for twenty years and had five children of her own that all sang her praises.

Serena put Keith back down on the floor gently. "Good morning, Mistress Serena. Running a little late this morning, aren't we?" she asked.

"Yes, but I have to see them. They're more important then any meeting. How were the girls this morning?" she asked.

"Grace was no trouble. Rini, however, refused to get out of bed again today. I believe she's still there. I told her when she could grow up and act like a young lady, then she could have her breakfast. Until then, I told her to either get dressed and go to her lessons or stay in her room until you came to her. I've told her I won't put up with her tantrums," Eileen said.

"I don't blame you. She's ten, not six. She'll have to stay there until after my meeting. When Grace is done with her school lessons, tell her she may have the rest of the day to herself, and to let me know if she leaves the palace grounds. I expect she may want to go see her father, which I don't have a problem with. Other than that, I'll see you this afternoon at three, and you can take the weekend off. I have no plans except to spend time with all my children," Serena said.

"Thank you, Mistress Serena. But tomorrow is Friday," she reminded her.

"Three day weekend also," Serena countered. That was her polite way of saying that she could handle her children for three days without help. This wasn't a rare occurrence either. She'd do it in the middle if the week if she got what Eileen called 'kid sick' and started missing her children. She didn't mind. Either way, she was paid from eight to five every day, even if she didn't work it.

Serena gave both boys one last lingering hug and joined Kaden, who waited for her at the door, and who'd already said his good mornings to both boys. "What's going on with Rini?" he asked.

"She refused to get up and go to school this morning, so she's still in her room. She can stay there until after my meetings, then I'll go and find out what's going on. This is where we part ways. I love you, I'll see you in a couple hours," she said and kissed him real quick.

"Love you, too, Sere," he said, and they parted directions.

"You're late," Rei pointed out as Serena sat down.

"No, you're just early," Serena teased. Rei smiled.

"You smell like baby powder," Lilly commented.

"I had to go see them before I came in. I'm having child withdrawals today. Speaking of withdrawals, ring for coffee please," she said.

"Already done. She's on her way with it," Erin said.

"You're a saint," Serena told her brother.

"No, I just know my sister," he said as the maid came in with two steaming pots of coffee.

She handed Serena her usual mug of coffee, and waited while she finished it off then poured her another one. "Thank you, that will be all," Serena said and dismissed her. The maid nodded respectfully and left. Serena looked through her notes. "Blah, blah, blah. Why are we here anyhow?" she asked, looking at Lilly. Lilly handed her a folder of contracts that had to be discussed, and sighed. "Blah, boring. All right, let's get down to business, shall we?" she asked.


	15. Chapter 15

The meeting started out just fine. It was peaceful for half an hour before Lilly and Erin got into it and Lilly stormed out. "Now that she's gone, can we finish this meeting or should I reschedule?" Serena asked her brother.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. Serena shrugged, used to being interrupted by the two. Miraculously, they finished early. "So any more thoughts on the ball subject?" Lita asked.

"December twenty-third. Starts at eight sharp," Serena said.

Lita's smile widened. "Who talked you into it?" she asked.

"It took a night of persuasion from Kaden," she said with a smile.

"No wonder you were in such a good mood this morning," Mina said.

"Hey, you. Where were you this morning?" Serena asked, pulling her into a hug.

"I've got sick kids," Mina said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. What do they have this time?" Serena asked.

"Mild cases of the flu. With them being so young though, I want to have someone there to watch over them all the time, so I had to wait until Michael came home. Lilly faxed over the contract this morning. When I called, you were still in bed. I've read it through, signed it, and set it on the desk downstairs. Then I came to find you to see what you were up to," Mina said.

"Serena finally gave into a ball on the twenty-third of December, which leaves us not quite three month's time. I hope you have something up your sleeve," Lita said.

"I do. Follow me," Serena said. They followed her to her downstairs office. "I figured you'd be in here," Serena said to Lilly, who was filing papers.

Diana had the week off and Lilly was bored, so she did Diana's job while she was gone. "You found me, yay," she said dryly.

"I wasn't looking for you, Lil, I just figured you'd be in here. I came in to print off my list and specific instructions for the ball if your interested," Serena said.

Lilly turned and looked at her. She smiled. "Figures Kaden could talk you into it," she said and moved so Serena could access the computer. Serena printed off seven very detailed copies, including pictures, of what she wanted.

"Share. I'm low on ink, and I don't feel like buying more," Serena said.

Lita laughed. "Tightwad," she teased her.

"Of course. I wouldn't be Serena if I didn't save every penny we earned," Serena said. Everyone laughed.

"Hey, gorgeous, I thought I might find you here. Hello, ladies, and Erin," Kaden said.

"Let me guess, you're stealing your wife and we cant have her anymore?" Mina asked.

"Now that you mention it, yes. But you can have her back after she deals with Rini," Kaden said.

"No luck?" Serena asked him.

"No luck. She won't talk to me or budge. She's laying on her bed, in her Pjs, with her stereo turned up full blast. Any ideas?" he asked.

"Yep. The unexpected. That's three days this week, and I'm tired of it," Serena said and flipped open her cell phone.

Darien answered his phone. "Hello, Serena. What happened this time?" he asked.

"Your daughter refuses to get out of bed, get dressed, or go to school. She did this Monday, yesterday, and today. I'm done dealing. It's your turn," Serena said. Everyone was startled. She'd always handled the girls just fine without calling Darien. No wonder she'd said the unexpected.

"Grace just called here, but I'll be there in five," he said.

"Thanks," Serena said and they flipped their phones shut.

"Trouble?" Setsuna asked him.

"Yes. Apparently Rini has refused to get out of bed and go to school or anything this week, except Tuesday. Serena has to be at the end of her rope to call me," Darien said.

"Wait, Rini refuses to go to her lessons and she loves school. Do they still go to the same lessons at the same times?" Setsuna asked.

"As far as I know. The way Grace sounded on the phone a few minutes ago made me wonder if they aren't fighting. Why?" he asked.

"Erin and Serena started that about the same age and their parents finally pulled them out of the private school put them in public school and in separate classes. I'm not saying to do that, I'm just saying that's what their parents did," Setsuna said.

"If it worked on Rena, it just may work on the girls. I might just take it one step further and bring Rini here after semester break, and let her do her lessons here. Would you mind?" he asked.

"Do you really want to take it that far?" Setsuna asked him.

"I think it might be good for them. Serena's had them all this time. Besides, they wont rule together anyhow. Rini will be here, and Grace there. Why not get them used to the idea of being on separate planets for a while," Darien said.

"I'm hesitant to say yes, but maybe your right. If we just tried it for the semester, and then Grace can join her down here this summer like they always do, maybe it'll work. See what Rena says, and let me know before we do anything," Setsuna said.

"I will. I promise. I love you, I'll be home soon," he said. He gave her a quick kiss and left.

"I take it you and Sets were talking?" Serena asked from her desk, where she was listening to something on the phone.

"Yes. What are you doing?" he asked.

"Eavesdropping on my brother's phone call with his girlfriend that I can't stand. Why?" she asked.

"I just wondered. I'm guessing you have it on mute then?" he asked.

"Yep. I really don't like this woman, if you want to call her that. She's barely twenty and still living with her parents while she tries to finish high school. She dropped out her sophomore year and decided to go back last year. I've met her more than once, and I've tried to like her, she just rubs me the wrong way. Now onto Rini. What would you like to do, because grounding doesn't work, taking away privileges doesn't work. I don't know what else to do. That's why I called you," Serena said.

Kaden came in and sat down then. "She locked the door. She won't even listen to me try to tell her that you'd called Darien. I don't think she believes you'd go that far. Hey, Dare, how's everything going?" Kaden asked him.

"Until half an hour ago, just fine. Sit, lets talk. Sets couldn't come because teleporting makes her sick right now. Oh, by the way, we just found out yesterday that she's expecting again. We meant to call, but then Angel got sick in school, then Dominic, and I blame it on Mina because she knew yesterday at the meeting that her kids were sick," he said as Mina appeared in the doorway.

She smiled. "That's OK. I blame you for everything else. Sorry to interrupt, but I had a quick question for Rena. Why white glitter on the roses?" she asked.

"To look like snow blondie. Did you get the invitations finished yet?" Serena asked.

"Nope. Lilly took them away, threw the ones I did away, and started over. She said I was going too fast and the ink was smudging. She's doing them in moon calligraphy, so it make take a few hours," Mina said.

"I told you to let her do them, but you insisted that you could do them. Now leave before I have Luna throw you out. Oh, and Mina, you have glitter all in your hair. Tell Lita to knock it off before I come in there and finish things my way," Serena said. Mina smiled and left.

"You can sure tell the two of you are related," Darien muttered.

Serena crumpled a piece of paper and threw it at him. "Smart ass. Congratulations by the way," she said.

Darien laughed. "Thanks," he said and uncrumpled the paper Serena had been doodling on. "Frustrated?" he asked.

"Yes. Why?" she asked.

"I can tell. You're pressing hard with you pencil and trying to get the angle of the lighting just right. I take it this is the painting your doing in the great hall?" he asked.

"Trying, but I keep screwing it up," Serena said.

"Relax and you'll get it right," Darien said.

"Thanks. It's a little hard to relax though, when she starts this," Serena said.

"She's done this before then?" he asked.

"Oh yes. Off and on since school started again. I can't handle this anymore, with the holidays right around the corner, and now a stupid ball, I don't know what to do, Darien. I'm on the verge of throwing my hands up and leaving, and not coming back until I'm damn good and ready," Serena said, frustrated tears in her eyes.

Kaden stood, walked around the desk, and pulled her up and into his arms. "It'll be OK. I promise," he soothed her shattered nerves.

"I have a suggestion, but I don't know if you'll go for it," Darien said as Kaden sat down in the chair with Serena in his lap. She wiped her eyes and looked at him. He knew the wounded expression that she wore now all to well. He'd caused it enough when they were together. "Rena, you're the strongest person I know. If you give up now, then it's like giving up the war. You wouldn't let Beryl win, so why are you letting our daughter win?" he asked.

"It's hard, Darien. I love them so much. I try so hard because I don't want to be like my mom. I give them what they need. I try not to spoil them by giving them whatever they want. I punish them when I know they deserve it, and give them praise for even the smallest accomplishments. I don't know what I've done wrong. Lately, Rini's totally shut us out of her life. She barely talks to me or Kaden, or even Grace. I'm glad she's feeling better, beyond glad. I love them all to pieces, but I don't know what to do," Serena said, wiping at fresh tears.

"I know, Rena. You're a great parent, too, but maybe it's time to shake up their lives a bit and split them apart," Darien said.

Serena looked at him confused. "I'm listening," she said.

"Setsuna and I were talking for a few minutes just before I came up here. She remembers when your parents finally pulled the two of you out of private school and put you in public school with Mina and the girls in separate classes. I thought that might work for this situation, but I want to take it one step further, and bring Rini home with me after the holidays at the beginning of the new semester. I want your opinions now," he said.

"It worked when we were pulled out of the private school. Hell, I wish I'd though of something like that. Do you think they'd go for being separated for that long?" Serena asked.

"Sweetheart, just last night you were telling me that eventually they were going to rule separate planets anyhow, so why not let them go through a trial separation now, while they're still young, so they get used to the idea of being apart for long periods at a time. I mean, how often, besides at meetings, do you see Erin?" Kaden asked.

"Not very. We're always so busy, we rarely have time to see each other. When were you thinking about this?" Serena asked Darien.

"Let them have the holidays, and since school semester starts as soon as they go back, I take Rini back about a week before. We don't have to tell them until after the holiday ball if you want to wait," Darien said.

"I think it would be best if we wait until maybe the day after Christmas so they can't accuse us of spoiling it for them. Was I this temperamental at ten?" Serena asked them.

Both men groaned. She laughed. "Sweetheart, you were worse. I remember your favorite word being no," Darien said.

Serena looked at Kaden. "Don't look at me, you know I'm going to agree with him. Serena, do you remember your tenth Christmas?" Kaden asked.

"Vaguely, why?" she asked.

"You wanted this CD player that was just coming out and expensive as hell," Darien said.

"I remember now. I threw one hell of a fit for a week straight. Mom was so frustrated with me she wanted to pull her hair out by the roots. They'd send me to my room, and take things and privileges away, and I still threw my fit. Finally, they sent me off to Grandma's. She ignored my fits. When we had Christmas dinner, it was a small turkey with instant potatoes and canned gravy. She said she could never understand the lavishness of my parents' dinner. There were no gifts and no TV, just an old radio show. She made me go to bed early every night, and told me to be thankful we had a warm house and comfortable clothes to wear. She said that there were other people were less fortunate than us, that couldn't even afford dinner, let alone a Christmas tree and presents. After an early dinner that evening, she took me to the homeless shelter where people from the streets had come to get a free dinner. She and I walked into the kitchen, put on aprons, and help serve dinner. I remember this one family came through the line. They had nothing but the clothes on their back and a few belongings because their house had burned down. Their little girl didn't even have a warm coat. I felt so bad for throwing my fit, I went out of the kitchen and went and got my coat. I gave it to the little girl and even though it was to big for her. She and her family were grateful. Then I gave them my Christmas money that mom and dad sent me. I don't think I've ever felt as guilty as I did then," Serena said.

"I always wondered why you became so generous with your money," Darien said.

"Trust me, a soup kitchen isn't the best place to spend the holidays, but it's better than nothing," Serena said.

"So are we going to do it or not?" Darien asked.

"I think we should," Kaden said.

"Me, too. I guess it's up to Sets now to say yay or nay. Do you still want Grace to come for the summer holiday?" Serena asked.

"Yes, because then they'd have been separated for almost five full months. Besides, you'll come and see her a lot. I know you," Darien said.

Serena smiled, knowing she was predictable. "This feels weird. It makes me feel old. I mean, not old, but it seems like just yesterday I was doing this and it was me being punished. Now, all of the sudden, it dawns on me that instead of being the ones punished, we're the ones doing the punishing and making these decisions. It just gives me a reality check I guess. Like where did it all go, you know?" she asked.

"Sweetheart, you aren't now, nor will you ever be, old. Even in a thousand years when you have your next reality check and realize that you're a grandparent, you'll never be old," Kaden said.

"Gee, thanks," Serena said. Darien and Kaden both laughed.

"Well what now?" Kaden asked.

"Now Darien talks to Sets to see if she agrees to this, and if she does, then it happens. In the meantime, while chaos breaks loose here, you and I and the boys are going home for a much needed break," Serena said.

"Darien, do you think you can talk Rini into at least coming with us this weekend?" She asked.

"I suppose," he said.


	16. Chapter 16

They all walked up to Rini's room and Serena knocked on the door.

"Go away. I'm not talking to you," Rini's voice came from inside.

"Serenity Marie, either you open the door right now or I'll do it for you," Darien demanded through the door.

Serena laughed. "What?" Kaden and Darien asked.

"She's just like me. I used to lock myself in my room all the time and tell everyone to go away. Move. I'll unlock it," Serena said and produced a screwdriver.

"What are you doing?" Kaden asked.

"Unlocking the door my way. Doors are a privilege right Darien?" she asked.

He laughed. "Oh how well I remember that. Mom used to take my door off the hinges all the time," Darien said.

"I remember that," Kaden said as Serena popped the last hinge off. Kaden took the door and set it aside.

Rini stared at them open-mouthed. "I can't believe you just did that. That's..." she was cut off.

"That's my door. You have no right to take it off. Give it back right now, or I'll never talk to you again," Serena finished for her.

Rini stared at her mother. "How do you do that?" Rini asked.

"With a screwdriver," Serena answered.

"Funny. I meant know what I'm going to say," Rini said.

"'Cause that's exactly what I use to say to my own mother when she took my door off it's hinges. That's exactly what your dad, and Kaden, and all of your aunts used to say when we got our doors taken away. Don't worry, we're not here to ground you," Serena said.

"Then what's my punishment this time?" she asked.

"None right now. Rini, I just wanted to know if there's something going on that you want to tell us. You refused to go to school three days this week and you're not sick anymore. Your mom's so worried she called me. When we discussed everything, do you know what happened?" he asked. Rini shook her head no. "She started crying. I've seen your mother cry a lot when she was young, over stupid things like a bad hair day, but this was different. She doesn't know what to do. She thinks that your not going to school is her fault somehow. That if she just gave you what you wanted that you would love her and respect her. Kaden has even tried talking to you, Rini, and you've always talked to him before. What's going on?" Darien asked.

"School's boring and stupid," Rini said.

"Since when?" Darien asked.

Rini rolled her eyes. "Always. Grace is the smart one. She understands everything the teacher is talking about. It's not like I'm not trying, it's like I cant keep up with her," Rini said.

"Why would you want to?" Grace asked from the doorway.

Rini looked at her. "Because you're my twin and we should be equally knowledgeable in the same subjects," Rini said. Serena laughed softly.

"Rini, sweetheart, where did you get that idea?" Kaden asked.

"I don't know. Mom and Erin, Aunt Rei and Lilly," Rini said with a shrug.

"News flash, kiddo. Your uncle Erin and I know just about as much as the other, but in different subjects," Serena said.

"It doesn't seem that way to me," Rini said.

"Rini, I like languages. I also like history and art. You however, don't. ,Why you take them with me is beyond my comprehension. Take something you like, like Earth history or modern technology. No one says we have to have the same interests," Grace said.

"Yeah, but if I take something different, then I won't be as smart as you," Rini said.

"No, you'd be smarter than me in those fields. If I ever had to know something, you could help me, or vice versa," Grace suggested.

"You make it sound so easy, Grace, but for me it isn't," Rini said coolly.

"Fine, go be a bitch to someone else. I was just trying to help," Grace said, and walked across the hall and slammed her door.

"See, it's so easy for her. Errgh. Just leave me alone, OK?" Rini asked.

"How about no. Listen, your mom and Kaden want to go home for a long weekend starting tonight. Get your butt out of bed. Get a shower, put clean clothes on, and pack for a week. If you don't have it done by the time they're ready to leave, they'll take you with the clothes on your back and nothing more," Darien said.

"We are home," Rini said crossly.

"Good, then you're ready to go," Darien said.

"What, wait, no. I can't go like this," Rini said.

"Then you better get moving," Darien said. Rini jumped up and ran into her bathroom and started getting things ready to go.

Serena, Kaden, and Darien walked across the hall. Serena knocked gently on Grace's door. She opened it. "Sorry, I was mad at Rini. I didn't mean to slam it," she apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I slam doors when I'm angry, too. It frustrates your aunt so bad that she wants to shake me," Darien said.

Grace smiled. "Really?" she asked.

"I can attest to that. Can we come in?" Kaden asked.

"Sure, Dad. It's a mess though. I was digging for something and I haven't cleaned up yet," Grace warned as they entered. Grace wasn't lying. Her room was a mess.

"What were you looking for?" Serena asked.

"My Crystal. It was sitting on my vanity, where it always is, and it wasn't there when I came back from lessons," Grace said.

"Did you find it?" Kaden asked.

"No, and she won't either," Serena said.

"I don't think I like the sound of that," Darien said.

"Sounds like trouble on the surface of the earth," Kaden said.

Serena flipped her communicator open and hit the all call button, which hadn't been used in years.

"Yeah?" came a bunch of startled voices.

"Please tell me that somehow you bumped the button, Rena," Erin said.

"Guys, the crystal pulled itself back together," Serena spoke softly.

"This is a joke, right?" Setsuna asked.

"Fraid not. It's time to put our lives on hold again, ladies and gentlemen. Our universe needs us. Meeting, great hall, ten minutes," Serena said.

"What does this mean?" Grace asked.

"That all the training we all do every day is about to go into effect. Meet me downstairs, all of you. I have to talk to Rini," Serena said.

"Sere?" Kaden asked.

"Go, please," Serena said. Serena walked back across the hall where Rini was just getting dressed from her shower. "Hey, Rini, I hate to rush you, but for some reason the crystal pulled itself back together. Meeting, great hall, nine minutes," Serena said.

"Worry now?" Rini asked.

"Yes," came Serena's reply as she walked out.

Rini threw on the rest of her clothes, took her hair out of the towel, and ran down the stairs two at a time. She skidded to a halt beside Grace. Serena smiled. "Now that is all too familiar. Been a long time, huh, Sere?" Kaden asked. She gave him a dirty look.

"Finish now please," Rini said dryly.

"Impatient, huh?" Risk asked.

"Cold," Rini answered.

"Didn't your mother teach you never to run around with wet hair?" he teased her. She zapped him. "Ow, that hurt," he said.

"Leave me alone then, onion breath," Rini said. Risk scowled at her.

"OK, if you two are though," Amy said.

"New threat?" Lita asked.

"Yes and no. Please tell me we remember how we defeated Diamond," Amy said.

Everyone looked at Serena. "Don't look at me, I'm not dying again," she joked.

"You died?" Grace asked.

"Only technically. Her heart stopped for five minutes to the second, then the crystal brought her back again," Rini said.

"This time I'm stronger. I hope the idiot knows that," Serena said.

"It's not really Diamond, it's his brother crystal. He wants revenge, and will stop at nothing to destroy you. I don't really think he's much of a threat, but we can go and let the kids take him on. He won't be expecting them, and we can step in if necessary," Amy suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. Get ready to get our butts kicked, guys. He's back and likely way stronger than you think. I don't know who , if anyone he's operating with." Serena said.


	17. Chapter 17

For the first few weeks the kids battled off and on. Then he pulled a trick from his sleeve. He started easily deflecting them and all of their attacks. "It's no use, he's too powerful for us," Grace hollered.

"Give up now, and I'll let you live," Jasper taunted.

"How about not?" Rini asked.

"What are you doing?" Risk asked, dodging an attack.

"Poor Jasper,all alone in the universe, with nothing to do but pick on us kids. Well, I've had enough of it. I'm not a Serenity for nothing, you know," she hollered at him.

"What are you going to do, brat, kill me with your pink sugar?" he asked.

"Nope. Funny thing, Crystals, you know. There's five for every generation, but most are lucky to be able to use the power of one, let alone all five. It was nice meeting you. I hope you rot in the furthest galaxy from the sun," Rini hollered. Grace understood now. She called for the Dimension Crystal, and it came to her. She held it out to Rini, and Rini took hold of the other half.

"What is that?" Jasper asked suprised.

"Your worst nightmare, asshole," Risk said as he and the others stood in back feeding their energy through the twins. The girls held all the energy at bay inside the Crystal as it built.

"Its not working. Yomas, attack!" he commanded. All of the sudden, they let go of the energy and it came flashing out in a thick dark wave of pure light, killing the Yoma and sealing Jasper away in a dark corner of some other universe to never come back.

"Very nicely done, ladies. Took care of the piece of worthless garbage for me. What will you do now that we have your parents?" a new voice asked.

They turned to see Diamond had not only survived, unlike origionally thought, but now had their parents captive.

"Ah, but you see, you don't have all of our parents. In fact, you seem to be missing an important one. When she comes after you, I'll be laughing, Diamond," Grace said.

"Ooh, just like your mother. Last I counted I have everyone, so no surprises there," Diamond said, and disappeared with their parents.

"That's what you think," Grace muttered. They all went back to the palace. Grace grabbed her phone and called her mom's cell. Serena answered. "He took everyone while we were locking Jasper away. He's not dead either, like you'd hoped. Though from the looks of it, he is severely injured. Call the others that he didn't know about. We're going to need all the help we can get," Grace said.

"We're on our way," Serena said.

They all appeared. "Heads up, he thinks aunt Ari is you," Rini said.

"Good, then he wont be expecting me or their Crystals. It's time he goes down once and for all," Serena said.

They plotted and planned and battled stray Yoma sent down. "Mom, was it like this when you were growing up?" Rini asked.

"Worse, baby. A lot worse. Lilly can attest to that right, Lil?" Serena asked.

"It was horrible. There wasn't a break. They just kept coming at us and coming at us. This time where I was wasn't any better," Lilly said.

"Go to bed, get some rest, girls," Serena said softly. They left without having to be told again.

Lilly pulled Serena into her arms, and Serena let loose the tears she'd been holding back. "We'll find them, Sere. I promise. No matter where it takes us, no matter how long it takes, no matter how far we go, I'm with you to the end. Just keep telling yourself that. Remember those words he promised you. He's not leaving without you, Sere. He loves you too much. Besides, now you have a surprise for him," Lilly said softly.

"Thanks, Lilly. I needed to hear that again. I just miss him so much. I lost him once, I can't lose him again," Serena said.

For the next three weeks they worked tirelessly fighting off Yoma and trying to find the missing others. Finally, during a particularly hard battle, Diamond appeared. "I see you still haven't found me," he taunted the twins.

"I have now," Serena's strong voice carried over the battle noise.

Diamond turned and looked at her, stunned to see none other than Sailor Moon standing there in all of her glory. "This is impossible. I just left you," Diamond said.

Serena took advantage of his stunned moment to throw the Crystals through the dark portal that he'd carelessly left open. He blasted her and sent her flying backwards. She stood. "Go ahead, do it again," she taunted, and the battle was on.

They battled for an hour straight before he started to weaken. "This is impossible. There's no way that you could be stronger," Diamond said.

"Wrong," Sailor Moon said. "I no longer use the Imperium Silver Crystal. I use the Lunar crystal now," she said coldly.

"That's just a myth. So are the others," he said.

"Better check your crystal ball again. It's not so easy without the wise man is it?" Serena asked.

"You're just an impostor," he screamed at her.

"An impostor with my own powers, huh? Remember this one?" she asked and called off her tiara.

He growled as it sliced a clean line though his arm. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"You're forgetting something, asshole," a new voice said from behind them.

Serena smiled. Sailor Serenity to save the day. "I exist, too. No thanks to that no-good bitch that tried to brainwash me into believing that I was her daughter. By the way, Rena, nice aim. I managed to call my Crystal. How'd you know?" she asked as she sent a blast toward Diamond's back.

"I didn't. It was a shot in the dark. Literally," she said as she dodged blast from the Yomas and Diamond. One Yoma picked her up, sinking it's claws deep into her back.

"Rena!" Sailor Serenity cried, horrified. Diamond took the moment of distraction and aimed a blast at her. It bounced off an visible shield, and toward the Yoma holding Serena. The battle began in earnest for their lives. They battled long and hard. Serena tried as much as she could, but she was bleeding badly. Finally, she'd had enough. She called forth the Black Crystal.

"Serenity, no, it'll kill you!" Lilly cried.

"It'll kill him, too," she said weakly.

"Please, Rena, don't," Gabe tried.

"There's no way to talk her out of it," Malachite said softly.

"Don't worry, Rena, we'll look after everyone," Zoicite said.

"Yeah, we promise," Jadeite said.

"Hey, just do what you have to do, and with any luck, it'll bring you back," Nephrite said.

"Lilly, promise me you'll try talking to Erin?" she asked. Lilly managed a nod. She looked at the children. "Just know that no matter what happens, I love you all," Serena said. The men helped her to stand. "Alright, Diamond. Once and for all, you will leave this universe and never again live to see the light of another day. I hope you rot in hell," she seethed, and poured the last vestiges of her energy into the Crystal. Light came from within and exploded into a million directions healing the wounded, killing the evil, and releasing the others. It also took the last of Serenity's strength. She collapsed to the ground and lay there looking asleep.

"What happened?" Kaden asked, looking around the battlefield where Yomas lay in bits and pieces. No one said anything. Lilly came up to him, took him by the hand and led him to where Serenity had collapsed. He dropped to his knees, stunned. He took her cool hand in his and held it. She looked like she was sleeping. Darien knelt in front of her and checked for a pulse. He shook his head. Kaden said nothing. He simply looked at her. A tear made it's way down his face and landed gently on her cheek.

"It shouldn't have killed her, it's always brought her back before!" Rei said.

"She was already dying when she used it," Lilly spoke softly. They turned and looked at her.

"A Yoma picked her up and shredded her back. She was bleeding profusely," Ariana said.

"We all wanted her to stop, but there was no talking her out of it. She did what she had to do," Grace said.

"She'd do it again if she had to," Rini agreed.

"Sadly, the last thing we ever wanted was for all of you kids to turn out as battle hardened as we are," Darien spoke softly.

"We know. We locked Jasper away, but then somehow Diamond got a hold of you guys. She wanted you all back safe and sound so bad," Risk said.

"We'll never forget her," Gabe said.

"Come on, guys, let's leave Dad alone with her. He'll never be the same," Grace said.

"How come you two are taking this so well?" Darien asked.

"Because we knew this was going to happen. We saw the whole thing unfold. If we could have done something, we would have. We'll cry probably when it really sinks in," Rini said. They left the park and went back to the mansion.

"Well?" Trenton asked.

"She's gone," Grace said softly.

"How's Kaden taking it?" he asked.

"We left him there with her," Darien said.

"He won't be able to live without her. They were too interconnected," Trenton said.

"We know," Rei said.

"How long before the Crystal brought her back before?" he asked.

"We don't know," Mina spoke softly.

"How could you not know?" Trenton asked.

"Every other time we've died, too. This is different," Rei said softly.

"How many times have you all died and been brought back?" Trenton asked.

"Including the fall of the Silver Millennium, five," Amy answered.

"All of you, including the guys and Kaden and Darien?" he asked.

"The last time, not Kaden or Erin. They'd left for the States but they felt us die," Lita said.

"Does it feel like Serena's dead?" Trenton asked.

"We aren't connected to her like that. Kaden is, and Darien might be, but I doubt it," Michiru said.

"Darien?" Trenton asked.

"I don't have a connection with her anymore," he answered softly.

"Wouldn't Erin or Ari feel it? Speaking of which where are they?" Trenton asked.

"They wouldn't leave the park," Haruka said.

"Who would know if Serena still lived or not?" he asked.

"Faith might, but she can't tell us. It would breach the rules," Setsuna said.

"Don't you all get one time wish?" Trenton asked.

"Yes, but we can only go back, not forward. We already know what's in our past. We're not allowed to know what our future is," Hotaru said.

"Well if she is dead, then can't someone go back and kill the Yoma before it attacks her?" Trenton asked.

"Only Kaden could," Setsuna said.

"Why only Kaden?" he asked.

"Because they're soul mates, and they're the only ones that have power enough to change their fate," a new voice joined their conversation.

"Hello, Destiny. What's it been, ten years?" Setsuna asked.

"Something like that. You all knew that it would take a tragedy to bring me back," she said. "Hello everyone," she greeted. They nodded respectfully.

"Destiny, huh? How come you didn't come back with them?" Trenton asked.

"Because I had a hard time dealing with not ruling the Gates," she answered.

"It was never your fate," Trenton said.

"So I've been told. Serenity put me in my place about ten years ago, and I sulked off. I caught wind of the battle from some bystanders, and it was said that the moon queen had fallen. What happened?" Destiny asked.

"We weren't aware that they knew we existed," Darien said.

"I figured as much," she said.

"She used the last of her energy to kill Diamond and free us," Mina said.

"The Silver Crystal let her die?" Destiny asked.

"She doesn't use the Silver Crystal anymore. Well, not really, at least. She took the Sun Stone, the Silver Crystal, her crystal, well the Eternity crystal, her Planet and Life Crystal, and merged them all into one Crystal that she split into four. She gave one to Grace, one to Erin, and one to Kaden for safekeeping for the future. She kept one piece for herself. She said the Crystal would pull itself back together if there was ever any trouble. There was, and it did. That's how we found out about Jasper being loose," Setsuna explained.

"Then she can't die," Destiny said.

"She was attacked by a Yoma and bleeding profusely when she used the crystal," Grace said.

"That makes a difference. It wasn't the Crystal that killed her then, it was the blood loss," Destiny said.

"So you're saying that she could have been alive if the Yoma wouldn't have attacked her?" Darien asked.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner," Destiny said sarcastically.

"Using any of the Crystals would have healed the wounds, but if she'd suffered massive blood loss before then, she would have probably died from lack of blood. The Crystals cant infuse blood," Destiny said.

"You're such a joy," Darien said sarcastically.

"Wanna tell us something we didn't know?" Rei asked.

"Sure. Kaden can go back in time and kill the Yoma before it attacks her, therefore not killing her. The only thing is, you have to find them before he does something stupid, and get him to listen to you," Destiny said.

"Last we knew, he was at the park with her," Mina said.

"Start there then," Destiny said.

"Wherever he's at, Ariana and Erin are with him," Lita said.

"Wait, who found Ariana?" Destiny asked.

"Rena. Just by shear chance," Rei answered.

"Same way she found Gabe," Michelle said.

"Is there anyone not found?" Destiny asked.

"No," Darien answered.

"You're so helpful," Destiny said sarcastically.

"Enough. We already know the two of them could never stand each other. I, personally, don't need a repeat. We get enough of that from Erin and Lilly," Trenton said.

Destiny raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were dead," she said.

"Yeah, well, so do most people. Your mother wasn't smart enough to make sure I was dead," he said.

"No, after what happened, she went insane. She decided that if she couldn't have you, then no one would. I've never felt more sorry for Rena since then," Destiny said.

"Don't feel sorry for her. She hated pity," Grace said as she tended a wound on her arm.

"That looks like it hurts, wanna let me look at it?" Darien asked.

"No. You'll just tell me that I need stitches, and I'll just tell you it'll heal just fine without them," she answered. Darien shook his head.

"Lord, if you don't sound exactly like your mother," Mina said.

"Funny, you all keep saying that. It's getting a little annoying," Grace said.

"Let me guess. You're Grace, then and you're Rini?" Destiny asked pointing at each of them.

"Well, gee, how'd you guess?" Rini asked sarcastically.

"They're right, you sound like Serena after a nasty battle. So did you win?" Destiny asked.

"Yes, thank you. He won't be bothering anyone for a few hundred millennia," Grace answered.

"We forgot about him," Mina said.

"He made just a long enough distraction for Diamond to nab you all. He wasn't expecting more than he encountered before. Besides, he thought he had her. He didn't realize he had Ariana," Rini said.

"Why didn't he go after you all?" Destiny asked.

"It's not as much fun if you're playing by yourself," Grace answered.

"It was all a game to him. He wanted Mom dead, and from the looks of things, he's succeeded," Rini said.

"Unless of course, we find Dad and try to talk to him," Grace said.

"Think the bleeding's stopped?" Rini asked her sister.

"Surface wound. I'll live," Grace said. Rini helped her wrap gauze around the wound tightly then taped it off. They headed for the front doors.

"Ladies, how are you getting there?" Darien asked.

"Magic," Rini said, and they disappeared.

"I want my girls back that only got frustrated with school and only fought with their mother and each other," Darien said.

"It'll never happen. They've grown up a lot over the last couple months," Lilly said. They turned and looked at her. She'd been quiet most of the time.

"Lilly, do you feel Serena?" Destiny asked.

"I feel her sometimes, but usually only when she's in danger. I remember what it felt like when she died. A sort of lost feeling. Kinda like now," Lilly said. She looked at them, shook her head, and disappeared.


	18. Chapter 18

Lilly found Kaden, the girls, Erin, and Ariana right where they'd last been. Kaden still held Serena's hand. Tears still rolled down their faces. Lilly dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around her brother. He let go of Serena's hand and clung to Lilly like a lost little boy. She didn't try to talk to him, just let him cry. They weren't sure how long they sat there. The moon had risen and Kaden no longer cried, just clung to Lilly for comfort. "Kaden, I have to tell you something very important. I need you to listen to me very carefully, OK?" Lilly asked her brother. He pulled back and looked at her. "I need you to go back in time," Lilly said.

"Why?" he managed, his voice a mere whisper of raw emotion.

"For Serena. You're the only one that can prevent this from happening. It's too soon for her to die. We all know that. You're the only one that can go back and kill the Yoma before it grabs Serena. Do you understand?" Lilly asked.

"Yes. Are we sure that it will work?" he asked, hope shining in his eyes.

"I'm not sure of anything. I'm not a timekeeper. I am sure however, that you are the only one that can change what happens to her. I am also sure that you know what needs to be done with as little interaction as possible. Do it for Serena, the woman that you love and the mother of your children. She needs you, Kaden. Now more than ever. Can you do it for her?" Lilly asked softly.

He nodded. "I'll do it for her and for all of our children. Rini and Grace are my girls, too," he said.

Both girls, who were standing nearby, smiled and came and hugged him. "We always thought of you as our dad," Rini said.

"We'd be lost without you," Grace agreed. He hugged them back and stood.

Faith appeared. "Are you ready?" she asked him.

"As I'll ever be," he said.

"Try for as little interaction as possible. Do you have your crystal?" she asked.

"I have it. I'll be as discreet as possible. I just need one shot with my strongest attack," Kaden said.

"You'll have only a small time frame in which to attack the Yoma before it attacks her. Watch for Ariana. Are you ready?" Faith asked. He nodded and they disappeared.

He reappeared at the battle. He watched Serena throw the Crystals into the black abyss, and shortly after Ariana appeared. He watched as she accidentally distracted Serena and the Yoma went for her. Kaden aimed and blasted the Yoma with his strongest attack. It turned to dust. Kaden smiled to himself as he watched Serena call forth the Black Crystal. Faith pulled him back into his own time.

"Nicely done, Uncle Kaden," Faith said.

"Did it work?" he asked.

Faith smiled. "Go home to your family. They need you right now," Faith said and sent him home.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Rini asked him.

"I had to take care of something. How's your mom?" he asked.

"Drained, but alive. Aunt Ariana said something came from the bushes and dusted a Yoma that could have killed her. They looked afterward, but no one was there. Mom wants to see you," Grace said.

Kaden took the stairs two at a time. He opened the door to her room and practically ran across the room. He pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her neck. "I was beginning to think I'd never see you again," she said.

"You can't lose me," Kaden said and kissed her.

"Gods, I feel drained," she said as he gently laid her back on the bed.

"Get some rest, love, OK?" he asked.

"Kaden, I need to tell you something though," she said as he started to get up.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Remember the morning, I didn't want to get out of bed following the previous night?" she asked.

"Yes. Why?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant," she said softly.

Kaden smiled a huge smile and pulled her back into his arms. "I hope its twins again," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I know you want a boy, but I want another daughter. Our two are grown up and battle hardened. I want one that's sweet, innocent, and doesn't back talk, and only cries when she's hungry," he said.

Serena laughed. "In that case, I'll do my best, but we both know the gender of the baby is decided the moment of conception. Just think, in eight months, you're going to be a daddy all over again. Are you ready for that?" she asked.

"Serenity, as long as I have you I'm ready for anything," Kaden said. She smiled and he kissed her.


End file.
